An Unexpected Pair
by nanasawayuri
Summary: Aaron is a recruiter from Alexandria who stumbles upon Rick's group. After convincing them to come to their community, Aaron looses his lover, Eric, but finds another in his new group of friends. Rated M for Violence, Gore, Language, and Sexual Content.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The air was wet and cool. Aaron watched the group from his shelter. They barricaded themselves in a barn the entire night. It rained heavily. He knew the names of most of the people in the group. Rick, the leader. Carl, the son. Daryl, the hunter, Michonne, the slayer. Carol, the clever one. Maggie and Glen, the lovers. Gabriel, the preacher. There were several others, but those were the names he had learned so far. Aaron liked the group. It was the biggest group he had ever seen.

They were a hungry group. Thirsty. They were survivors. He predicted they had been on the run for a very long time and had come a long way. This became evident when they chose to ignore the water he had left for them to find. They were low on supplies, starving and thirsty, almost to their ends. But they deserved better. That's why Aaron was spying on the group. He and his partner were selected to recruit people to invite to their community.

Aaron gripped his rifle as he saw the doors to the barn slowly open. Daryl was the first to exit with his crossbow armed and aimed to fire at anything that would move. But the walkers were taken out during the storm. Aaron watched the barn the entire night, waiting to see how the group would deal with the walkers. Honestly, it was a miracle that Mother Nature defended the group. That had to count for something.

The rest of the people, filed out of the barn with their weapons ready. Always on their toes. Aaron dared not move. He knew he would probably be shot down if he attempted to contact the group now.

Rick huddled the group together. Aaron watched and listened to what he was saying. His beard animated his mouth when he spoke, making syllables easier to identify. Aaron had learned to read lips, which made him a great spy. He watched as Rick gave orders for his group to disband and search for supplies. They would have an advantage after the storm. Most walkers would be incapacitated and easier to deal with.

Aaron saw Maggie break off the group with another girl. He decided he would make his first approach with them.

ooo

Daryl wandered off in search of water, food, ammunition, anything he could scavenge really. His search the day before had been unsuccessful and emotional. He had just lost Beth and had not had a chance to grieve since their escape. He was always hard on himself when he left his emotions take over but today was a new day. He searched around with a clean slate.

Unintentionally, he followed after Maggie and Sasha. They headed through the trees to scout the area. Daryl took in a deep breath, feeling his sticky hair cling to his face due to the moisture in the air. A chill ran through his body as the breeze blew across him. Being wet and cold did not help but something held him on edge.

He remembered the water that had been left in the middle of the road the day before. They had walked through a village and saw five water jugs with a note on them that said _From a friend_. He immediately felt the presence of another being watching them and he still hadn't shaken that feeling. What friend? Who was watching them?

He lost sight of Maggie and Sasha as he continued with his thoughts, but knew they weren't too far off. He didn't like the way he felt. He was usually on his toes, but the water caught him off-guard and reminded him that they weren't the only people still around.

He heard some rustling on the ground, not too far away from him. He armed his crossbow and aimed it in the distance. He crouched, looking down the sight. He couldn't see what had made the sound. It was too quiet for a human to make and he saw no walkers. He hoped it was a rabbit or some sort of bird. He could shoot it, kill it, and cook it for dinner. But he saw nothing. He slowed his breathing and smelled the air. Something seemed off.

He listened as hard as he could. In the distance, he heard Sasha and Maggie's voices talking to a third person. He didn't recognize the third person.

Daryl crept closer to them. Once he had a visual, he saw Maggie and Sasha had their guns aimed at a man. Daryl aimed his crossbow but lowered it after getting a better view of the stranger. He was short, slender. He had no beard. His hair was cut and nice curls lay atop his head. His clothes were clean and his pack was light. He came from somewhere. What was he doing out here? Was this the man that had been following us? Was he their _friend_?

He watched from a distance as Sasha and Maggie tied the stranger's hands behind his back and led him back to the rest of the group to meet Rick. Daryl let out a breath. He did not feel threatened by him. He felt a brief moment of relief as he turned and walked back to join the group.

ooo

Aaron knew the moment he approached the women that he would be disarmed, so he approached with his rifle unloaded. As he suspected, they aimed their guns at him. He put his rifle slowly on the ground and raised his hands in defense.

"I'm a friend," he finally said. His voice surprised him as he had not used it for several days. His throat was dry.

"Friend? You mean _you_ left the water for us?" Maggie asked.

Aaron nodded. The two women exchanged glances, guns still aimed at Aaron.

"Aren't you going to take me to meet Rick?" Aaron asked.

That got the women suspicious. They looked again at each other.

"How do you know Rick?" Maggie asked.

"Just as I know you, Maggie," Aaron said. "I have been observing your group for a couple days now."

"Why?" Sasha asked.

Aaron smiled, "I think it's better if I explain that to Rick."

"Cuff him," Maggie said to Sasha.

Sasha cuffed Aaron's hands behind his back. Maggie pick up the rifle he put down on the ground and they led him away from the site to go see Rick.

ooo

Daryl reached Rick and the rest of the group before Maggie and Sasha. He watched them cuff the man and head out before he left his spot. It wasn't long before Maggie and Sasha returned with the stranger.

Maggie and Sasha led the stranger toward the group with their guns lowered. Rick let out a scowl. _They should keep their guard up. They should know better._ Rick pointed his magnum at the stranger as they approached.

"Who are you?" Rick asked.

"Hello Rick, Daryl, Glen, Michonne, Carl, Carol, Gabriel," Aaron said nodding to each of them as he said their names.

"Fuck," Daryl said under his breath.

"Ain't that nice, you know our names, but I asked you who you are," Rick said, brow furrowing in frustration.

"My apologies, my name is Aaron, and I have been watching your group for several days."

"He's the one who left the water for us," Maggie said.

"The _friend_?" Rick questioned.

The group was now on edge and cursing themselves, realizing that they had been watched and they were too tired to notice.

"Yes, and I am a _friend_," Aaron began. "Listen, I'm from a community not too far from here called Alexandria. Me and my partner, we are sent out to recruit people to live with us and join our group. We have houses for all of you, running water, electricity, even gas stoves."

"There's two of you?" Rick said interrupting Aaron.

"Yes, but I am the one watching your group. My partner traveled north to search for more travelers like yourselves. We were supposed to meet up the day after tomorrow."

"And what makes me think you're telling the truth? Why should I believe a word you've said?" Rick asked.

"You'll just have to trust me," Aaron said, eyes pleading that Rick could see the truth.

"Trust you?" Rick said, lowering his gun. Daryl glanced at Rick wondering what the hell he was doing. _He couldn't possibly believe this lying sack of shit_. But Daryl knew Rick all too well.

Rick holstered his gun, putting up the act. Aaron breathed a sigh of relief. Then Rick clenched his hand into a fist and punched him in the face, knocking him out. Aaron felt the full strength of Rick and passed out, falling over. Maggie and Sasha struggled to keep him off the ground.

"Tie him up. We'll question him more, later," Rick said.

The group returned to the barn they had taken shelter in during the storm. They tied Aaron to one of the center posts and waited for him to wake.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Daryl searched through Aaron's pack while he was knocked out. The group was on edge, guns still in hand. He emptied the contents onto the floor. Rick kneeled next to him. He had the basic supplies: water, food, flashlight, ammunition, and a flare gun. Daryl glanced up at Rick. They were thinking the same thing. They usually thought the same thing. The flare must be used to signal his partner. He couldn't be too far away.

Rick stands and turns to the rest of the group as if having a silent conversation with them. They hardly talked much anymore. Talking required energy and they had little energy to waste.

Daryl quickly put the items back into the pack, holding onto the water bottle. He unscrewed the cap and took a quick swig before he dumped it on Aaron's head.

Aaron woke up immediately from the cold water being splashed on his face. He looked around, realizing that he was tied up. He struggled against his restraints for a moment, testing their strength, then gave up with a huff.

Rick was the first to speak.

"You said there were two of you?" Rick asked.

Aaron nodded, "Yes. And we have two cars, one sedan and one mobile camper. We can easily fit all of you in the camper-"

"We never agreed to come with you yet," Rick said, cutting him off.

Aaron shut his mouth. There was a moment of silence between them as Aaron thought carefully about what he would say next.

"Look, you're never going to believe what I say. Come with me, at least to the cars. They're parked on the intersection of the two highways. I can take you to Alexandria and when you get there you can choose to stay or leave. No one is going to force you to do anything. I just think your group deserves a break."

"Rick," Michonne said before he could say no. She grabbed his arm and pulled him toward her so only he could hear her words. "This could be what we've been searching for. A place to settle down in. Something secure. You want that for your family right?"

Rick considered Michonne's words carefully. She and Daryl were his closest friends, who he confided his trust in. He turned to Daryl, needing to hear his opinion.

"Settling down with another group? I don't like it. We need to find a place for _us_," he said.

Rick knew he was right, but here was a person offering a safe haven. He wanted that for his family. His heart was torn.

"He did say we could leave if we wanted to. No one is going to force us to do anything," Michonne said encouraging him to see her side. "We _need _this."

Rick nodded.

"Alright, we're going to…trust you for now. We will go at sunset in two groups. One will follow me and Aaron on the main interstate, the other group takes the highway. We meet at the intersection where he says the cars are parked," Rick said.

Aaron looks up and smiles for an instant, but his smile leaves when he hears the group is splitting up and one is taking the highway.

"We've already cleared the highway. The interstate is overrun with walkers. It's safer to take just the highway. And we should go during the day," Aaron said.

"So that you can trap us all? No. We do it my way," Rick commanded.

Aaron sighed. There was no convincing the man.

Daryl cut Aaron free from his bonds. They gave him his pack back and a knife to defend himself against zombies. They held his rifle. The group split into two groups. Rick, Aaron, and Carol led the interstate group. Daryl, Michonne, Maggie, and Glen led the highway group. They checked their supplies as they waited for the sun to set.

ooo

Rick and Aaron led the group through the interstate. Aaron was restless. He knew the interstate was overrun and Rick was making a mistake. He also remembered that his partner, Eric, was searching just on the other side of the interstate for recruiters. He wondered if he had any luck. Eric was Aaron's lover. He wasn't ashamed to admit he was gay, but he didn't mention it to Rick and he wasn't sure why. He just called him his _partner_. Which he was, that was true. He didn't mention he was his _lover_. Would Rick be angry with him? It was the only untruthful thing he did, or didn't do. He hoped this would not hinder the little trust he had with the man.

The sun had completely set now. The group did not use their flashlights, but rather the moonlight to stay on the interstate. The walkers they killed, they killed with knives, up-close contact. Aaron could hear the air from the swing of an arm and the wound the knife made as it punctured a walker's skull and the sound when the knife retracted and blood splattering when the kill was complete. He had never seen the group fight like this. They were very skilled killers, indeed.

They traveled like this for a mile or so it seemed until they reached a point where they had to stop and think about their next move. The road ahead sounded of many walkers. Aaron could hear their scowls and grunts ahead and could not keep up with the count. But the group remained silent and still.

Rick checked one of the cars parked on the road. It was unlocked and it was big enough to fit his small group. He wished Daryl was here. He was the best at hotwiring cars.

"Let me," Carol said stepping into the driver's seat. She pulled the electrical box out from under the steering wheel. Rick felt relieved as he remembered the time when Daryl taught Carol how to hotwire cars. She started the engine and turned on the headlights. Aaron felt fear creep into his mind. The interstate was overrun with a heard of walkers on the road ahead. Their eyes instantly went to the car lights and they slowly moved toward their prey.

ooo

Daryl and Michonne led the group on the highway. So far, Aaron was correct. This highway had already been cleared. They killed maybe two or three walkers as they reached the crossing just as the area grew dark.

Daryl grew concerned when there was no sign of Rick and Aaron. He looked at Michonne and could tell they were thinking the same thing. They must have gotten caught on the interstate. There must have been a lot of walkers to delay the other group this long. Daryl strained to hear anything coming from the interstate. He heard a couple scowls of walkers, but that was it. Rick must have run into trouble sooner rather than later.

He looked into the darkness once more and saw a faint light in the distance. _That must be them_, he thought. Then he heard a crash, not from the direction of the light, but it came from the other side of the interstate. He heard scrambling and the sound of glass breaking. The group turned their attention to the noise and watched as a red flare lit up the sky in front of them. _Aaron's partner. It must be him_, Daryl though.

The group rushed to the commotion, flashlights on, lighting the way down the slope of the interstate. The came across a farm with a silo. The house's front door glass had been broken. There was a struggle coming from inside the house. Daryl and Michonne were first to enter. Daryl had his crossbow aimed and Michonne readied her samurai sword.

Upstairs they heard a howl. Daryl rushed up the stairs taking them two at a time and found a defenseless man struggling in a corner of the hallway. The walker was climbing toward him. The walker's torso had been ripped from the lower half of his body. Blood trailed the floor behind him. The walker grabbed the man's leg and tried to bite it as the man attempted to kick it off but it continued to climb up his legs. The man struggled, twisting and turning, trying everything he could to shake the walker. Daryl hesitated to shoot it in fear that he would miss and hit the man on accident, so he pulled out his knife and grabbed the walker's shoulder but not before he took a bite out of the man's stomach.

_Fuck_.

Daryl stabbed the walker's head, twisting his knife into his brains. The walker went still and Daryl yanked his knife from his brain, blood spurting out as it was dislodged. The metallic scent from the blood filled the air. He grabbed the walker off the man. Michonne was now joining them. _It had to be the stomach…_Daryl thought as he assessed the man's condition. There was nothing he could do to save him. He knew this was Aaron's partner. He was well dressed and did not look hungry. Daryl spotted the empty flare gun on the ground a few feet away. Michonne took a piece of fabric and covered her hands over the fabric and placed it on his stomach.

"You're Aaron's partner?" Daryl asked.

The man looked up at him when he mentioned Aaron. "Yes, I'm Eric. Is Aaron alright?"

Daryl shook his head, "I'm not sure."

The man winced as Michonne applied more pressure to slow his bleeding. Michonne looked up at Daryl. They all knew he wouldn't make it.

Michonne pulled the handgun from her belt. "I can do it for you if you want," she started to say.

"Not yet, I want to see Aaron one more time if I can," Eric said.

Michonne nodded. The least they could do was make him comfortable until Aaron and Rick found them.

ooo

Carol drove the car as fast as she could, running over as many walkers as she could. They were making good time and distance. Aaron could almost see the crossroads in the darkness until a flare was shot into the air. Aaron's eyes widened in fear. Eric was in trouble.

Carol drove faster. They neared the crossroads and Aaron saw the two cars waiting for them. The other group was not present. _Did they make it? _Aaron thought. But his thoughts quickly changed to what was happening to Eric. He was scared.

The group exited the car and followed the smoke trails from the flare gun still set in the sky. Aaron ran faster when he saw a farm. He knew Eric would be there. He listened for him, but silence met his ears. He saw the silo and an entrance to a house. There were lights on in the upstairs windows. He rushed up to the door. Some of the other group members were in the living room of the house sitting on the couches, exhausted. Eric was not there.

He looked around and saw the stairs. He climbed the top stair, slipping on blood in the hallway. He prayed it was not Eric's blood he slipped on. He followed the blood trail into a bedroom. He saw Daryl and Michonne sitting next to the bed and that's when his eye's met his lovers'. Eric laid there, hardly breathing, covered in blood. He rushed to the bedside. Eric had a stomach wound.

Daryl and Michonne placed a hand on either side of Aaron's shoulders and exited the room.

"Aaron," Eric whispered. "I'm sorry. I got bit."

"Don't be," Aaron choked, tears welling up in his eyes. He tried to smile, tried to be strong for his lover. He kissed his lips instead, tasting blood. He cradled his head in his hands, pressing his forehead against Eric's. _This wasn't supposed to happen. _

"Aaron," Eric said. He lifted a gun from his side.

"No, you cannot ask me to do that. I won't kill you!" Aaron cried.

"You must. I don't want to turn," Eric said. "Please?" he begged.

Aaron looked at the gun and took it from his hands. It felt so heavy.

"I'm in so much pain, Aaron," Eric said.

Aaron turned his attention back to his lover. They were only together for three months, but they were the best three months he had in a very long time. But good things don't last forever. Aaron felt a pit in his stomach. It pained him that his lover was in pain and he wanted to end it. He just didn't know if he could do it. The one person who understood and loved him in this zombie world would be gone and he would be alone once more. But he loved him and his heart ached.

With tears running down his face, he aimed the gun at the side of Eric head and leaned down to kiss him one last time.

Bang!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

If Rick's group didn't already know Eric was his lover, they did now. Eric's blood was still splattered over Aaron's shirt and he hated the smell. Aaron hardly spoke unless it was to give direction as they traveled to Alexandria. His thoughts still lingered on Eric. He had gone soft. He was in Alexandria too long and his skills became elementary. He suspected the same thing for Eric. How could he not defend himself against one zombie? What was he doing that had him so distracted, he let _one_ zombie get to him?

He looked up and the car came to halt outside of Alexandria's gates. He was home. Home. Not really _home_ without Eric. He introduced Rick's group to Deanna, the leader of Alexandria, and retreated to his house.

He opened the door to an empty home. He had no pictures of Eric. Nor the luxury of having a camera, much less the ability to develop film. Eric would become a forgotten soul.

_It was just three months_, he told himself. But he was genuinely happy for those three months with Eric. How often do you find another living being, who is gay, in this zombie world?

Aaron sighed. His sadness became hardened.

He unloaded his pack in the kitchen and prepared a meal for himself.

ooo

Night fell. Daryl just finished his interview with Deanna. He knew instantly he would not fit in here. This was not _home. _They were assigned homes but Daryl didn't care. He sat on the porch of Rick's house. His crossbow had been taken when they entered and he felt naked without it. All he had were his knives for defense, not that he wasn't good with knives, but he loved his crossbow.

The town was quiet and he spotted a rabbit hopping along in the dirt across the street. He flung a dagger at it and it stuck in it in its belly. He went to retrieve it and watched Rick walking back from his interview with Deanna.

He looked at Daryl holding the dead rabbit.

"Found dinner," Daryl said.

Rick smiled. Things were going to change soon. Eating a dead rabbit would no longer be on the menu as Alexandria had frequent supply runs and stocked food for everyone. This was the last time they would have to kill for their food.

A blond lady interrupted their silent conversation. "Excuse me, I'm Jessie. Welcome to Alexandria," she said.

"Hi Jessie, I'm Rick and this here is Daryl."

Daryl nodded, greeting her.

"Nice to meet you both. Just wanted to let you know that I cut hair and would be happy to clean you fellows up," she said.

Daryl rolled his eyes. Rick noticed and responded to her offer, as to not offend her, "I would love a haircut. Maybe tomorrow?"

She smiled at Rick. "Sounds good! I'm two houses down. See you tomorrow then," she said and walked back to her house.

Daryl looked at Rick and shrugged his shoulders. He had no intention of cutting his hair, even it if was getting in his eyes. He liked having something he could brush aside. The fact that it annoyed him kept him on his toes, kept him aware of his surroundings in the world. Rick shook his head and they both walked inside.

They gazed around at Rick's living room. The entire group had gathered in Rick's living room for the night. Rick saw his son Carl holding Judith, his baby girl, and he walked over and hugged them. They were safe for now. Daryl took a seat next to Carol. He didn't care what house they gave him, in fact, he had already forgotten the house number. This was his family now. He leaned his head on Carol's shoulder and tried to sleep.

The group woke to a knock at Rick's front door. It was Deanna inviting the group to a welcome party tomorrow night. Rick nodded and Deanna left with a smile.

Daryl did not socialize, nor did he want to get to know anyone in this place. He didn't trust the people or this town. Coming from almost being eaten by cannibals, his trust for people grew thin. What if this place was another cannibal resort in disguise? He didn't like it.

The day went on. Rick got out, met a couple people and was named the town constable by the end of the day. Daryl scouted the area. No walkers in this town, but he could see over the fence from his perch. Walkers still roamed free on the other side of the wall. But eventually, all walls fall. They come down one way or another. It was just a matter of time.

ooo

Aaron didn't feel like greeting the new group, even if he was the one who found them. He needed time. It's not every day you have to shoot your loved one in the head to prevent them from becoming a zombie.

He stayed alone in his house all night and didn't change. He realized now that he needed a shower. He stripped his clothes and dropped them in the garbage. He didn't care about trying to rinse out the blood stains. And if any remained, they would be a reminder of what happened. He didn't need that.

He spent the day cleaning out Eric's belongings. He put everything in one black bag and brought it to the supply cache.

The boys patrolling the cache knew exactly what he brought. He gave a small smile to show their sympathy for Aaron's loss. He didn't need their sympathy. He was used to the grieving process. Things in this world weren't meant to last.

The second night was easier on Aaron emotionally, but not as far as sleep. He clicked his flashlight on and off in bed until he got bored. His insomnia was returning. He glanced at his wrist watch. It read 3:22AM.

He sighed and got up. The sun would be rising soon anyways. He went downstairs and into his garage and flipped on the light. He glanced at his wall. He had been collecting every state's license plate and hung them in his garage. He was still missing quite a few states. He had left behind the ones he picked when he followed Rick's group. Maybe he could go back for them.

With his new goal in mind, he went back upstairs and got dressed. He put together his pack and headed out.

ooo

Daryl woke before sunrise, the second day at Rick's house. He slept on his porch. Couches and beds were too unfamiliar. And he knew the rest of the group was crowded in Rick's living room.

He watched the sun rise and also noticed a young girl out of her house. She looked to be about Carl's age. He watched as she headed for the wall. She placed her foot on a ledge and reached her arms over her head and grasped the top of the fence and pulled herself over. Daryl noticed she was suspicious, but he yearned to do exactly what she just did. So, he checked his weapons and followed her trail.

Once he got over the fence, he searched around for the girl. He saw footprints in the dirt and began tracking her. He was able to track her to the outskirts of the forest, until her footprints disappeared. He looked up to see if she could possibly in the trees, but he lost her. She was smart, or just lucky. Daryl began to wonder what she was doing out here, but got distracted when he heard a sound. He turned around and heard shuffling to his right. He closed his eyes, concentrating on the sound. Walker. He headed for it. Sure enough, there was a walker headed for him. He plunged his knife in the side of its head and it fell to the ground, dead for good.

He closed his eyes again, listening to the sounds. No more shuffling.

*SNAP*

A branch snapped. Not a walker. He opened his eyes and turned around expecting to see the girl, but instead found Aaron standing behind him on one leg. He had his other leg raised in alarm after stepping on the branch and causing the snap. Aaron looked up at Daryl and smiled.

Daryl lowered his defenses.

"What are you doing out here?" Daryl asked.

Aaron showed his what was in his hand. "Collecting license plates," he said with a grin. "I realized that I left behind several license plates when I brought your group in, so I went back for them."

"Oh," Daryl said.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Needed to get out," Daryl said, shrugging his shoulders. It was true. He didn't feel right in Alexandria.

"Oh," Aaron said. They looked away from each other awkwardly.

Daryl listened to the silence and heard a heavy canter in the distance. He turned and walked toward it. It was a sound he recognized when he went hunting with his brother. He figured it was some sort of deer. Beyond the outskirts of the forest was a heavy grass area with a black horse grazing in the field.

Aaron stepped quietly behind Daryl.

"We named him Buttons, but I haven't been able to tame him," Aaron whispered to Daryl. They crouched low behind the trees.

"You don't by chance have a rope in that pack of yours?" Daryl asked.

Aaron blinked at Daryl's question. "Actually, I do."

He pulled out the rope and Daryl took it from him, creating a lasso. Aaron watched as he crept quietly toward the horse, clicking his mouth. The horse turned his attention toward him. He back up, but Daryl pressed forward, lasso at the ready. He extended his arm to the horse, but it got scared and ran away. Daryl ran after it. Aaron jumped up and followed after them.

As the horse slowed, Daryl held out his arm, slowing Aaron down behind him. Daryl nodded in a direction, motioning Aaron to move there so he could block the horse if it tried to escape again. He nodded and proceeded to his position.

This time, Daryl did not click. Instead he talked to the horse.

"Woah, Buttons. I'm not here to hurt you," Daryl said.

The horse perked up at the sound of his voice, freezing his stance. Daryl holds the horse's gaze and throws the lasso, but misses as the horse is spooked again, this time by walkers. A small herd of walkers were headed for the horse. The horse started in Aaron's direction, but backed up once he saw he was cut off. He turned for the other direction but Daryl was there with the lasso. He threw it once more and missed again. The walkers had reached the horse. Three on each of his sides. They clawed at his skit and bit into his mane. The horse went down.

"No!" Aaron cried.

Daryl and Aaron killed off the walkers one by one. After the last one had fallen, Aaron stood over the half-dead horse, its innards cut out of his stomach and bleeding out on the ground. Daryl watched as Aaron patted the horse's head and pushed his knife into it taking its life.

_Another loss_, Aaron thought to himself.

The pair headed back to Alexandria in silence before Aaron broke it with his question.

"How did you know?" Aaron asked.

"What?" Daryl said.

"How did you know it was an animal and not a walker?"

Daryl shrugged. "Guess I'm a good hunter."

"No doubts there," Aaron said with a chuckle. He had watched their group for a while. He knew what Daryl could do, he wanted to know how.

The pair was silent the rest of the way back to Alexandria.

"Guess I'll see you tonight at your welcome party?" Aaron asked Daryl.

"Yeah, see you," Daryl said as they parted ways to their houses.

Daryl entered Rick's house. He stared from the doorway at a man he did not recognize. Rick was cleanly shaven, his hair was cut and slicked back. He looked like the remnants of the man he met when this apocalypse began. Carl held Judith. They were dressed nicely. No weapons, no bloodied shirts, no frowns, but smiles. Daryl smiled back, happy for Rick and his family.

"Come with us," Rick said.

Daryl nodded and followed them to Deanna's house where the welcome party was being held.

Daryl hesitated on the steps.

"Go on, I'll be there in a bit," Daryl said as Rick glanced back when Daryl didn't follow them inside.

Rick gave a quick smile to Daryl and closed the door. The voices inside the house grew louder upon Rick's arrival. He knew most of the town was at the party tonight.

He saw Abraham and Rosita walking for the door with his arm around her.

"What are you doing outside? I heard they were having beer you know?" Abraham asked as they climbed the steps to the front door.

Daryl smirked at the thought. He almost turned to walk up but found Aaron walking toward the house with his hands in his pockets. He didn't know why, but he sort of liked Aaron, in a way. Not a romantic way, he didn't swing that way. But after the events of today, he viewed him in a different light after he watched him put down the horse. He didn't want to admit it, but he felt like he was waiting for Aaron before he entered the party.

"Hi," Aaron said, greeting Daryl.

"Hi," Daryl replied.

"Haven't you gone in yet?" Aaron asked.

"No, I'm not one for parties."

"I see," Aaron said. "Would you feel better if we grabbed a couple drinks and then headed to a quieter environment? Say, my place? For dinner, of course," Aaron stuttered. _What am I doing? Inviting another man over after losing one…but it's just dinner…_

"Sure," Daryl said with a nod. Daryl couldn't remember the last time he had a cold beer. He took four beers out of the cooler while Aaron grabbed one, _light weight_, and headed back to Aaron's house.

"I have left over barbeque from the other day if you don't mind," Aaron said as he opened his front door for Daryl.

"Barbeque and beer. I'm in heaven," Daryl said.

Aaron's house had the same design as Rick's. They made their way into his kitchen. Aaron opened a drawer and pulled out a can opener and tossed it to Daryl. He popped open his beer and then opened Aaron's.

"Let's toast," Aaron said.

"To what?"

"Buttons, for leading a care-free life in this chaotic world," Aaron said.

Daryl smiled. He appreciated the toast Aaron gave and envied the horse. Daryl had a connection with nature and was happy to see someone else appreciating the same thing.

"I'll toast to that," he said and they clinked their bottles together.

Aaron turned the stove on and put the meat in a pan to heat up.

"This will only take a minute, if you want to sit at the table, I'll be there shortly," Aaron said.

Daryl nodded taking a swig of his beer. He grabbed his other three beers and headed into the other room.

Aaron could finally breathe. He was nervous, not sure why though. He turned the meat as it began to brown. He found some left over veggies in his fridge and quickly heated those in his microwave. He plated the food and brought the plates to the dining room where Daryl was starting his second beer.

Daryl's nose smelled the wonderful aroma of food as Aaron placed his plate in front of him.

They shared small talk while they ate, the subject mostly about the people in Alexandria. Aaron and his previous partner brought most of the current residents to here. Daryl didn't know why, but he felt a little better about Alexandria, knowing that Aaron invited most of the people here.

"I want to…show you…something," Aaron said slowly as they finished eating.

Daryl put down his fork carefully, not expecting the sudden change in mood.

Aaron got up from the table and Daryl followed. He led the way to his garage and flipped on the switch. The garage lit up and Daryl saw his wall of license plates.

"You weren't kidding when you said you were collecting," Daryl commented.

"Ha, yeah," Aaron said.

Daryl made his way around the garage. In the middle, there was a covered object. Looked like a chopper to Daryl, but he wasn't sure and he didn't want to disrupt Aaron's things. But he had to know. He lifted the corner.

"Go ahead," Aaron said, letting him take off the cover.

Daryl pulled the cover off and revealed an almost-chopper. It was missing parts. None the less, Daryl thought she was beautiful.

"I've been working on it during my spare time, collecting all sorts of parts as I go out, but I don't have the knowledge to put it together. I was thinking you…well because of your long hair and your squirly gotee thing going on…I thought, well, maybe you had that knowledge."

Observant fellow. Daryl smiled and looked at Aaron.

"You can come work on her whenever you want. And I was thinking, it would be a good ride for you if you went recruiting with me…" Aaron trailed off. He wasn't sure how to ask the question but he needed a new recruiting partner. He couldn't do it alone.

Daryl nodded, "That sounds good."

Aaron smiled and held out his hand to Daryl. It was a deal.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Fucking a_…Daryl thought to himself as he watched Rick kiss Jessie through her house window. Of all the people to have drama, Rick had to be the one to start it. Jessie already had a husband, James. She obviously was unhappy with her husband, for whatever reason, and found comfort in Rick. This wasn't good. Daryl glanced around to see if anyone else was in the area, but he was the only person to his knowledge. He saw Rick exit Jessie's house and turned his attention elsewhere.

He found his feet leading him to Aaron's house. He was actually happy. Happy to have a project, something meaningful to do. He still was doubtful of the town and the people in general, but he felt this weird emotion-call it trust-for Aaron. The last time he had ridden a bike was at the beginning of the apocalypse. He hadn't had a bike since and he was happy to have one again. He had almost finished it. Aaron was a good scavenger. He didn't know much about cars or bikes, but he harvested good parts.

He was also happy about his new recruiting job. There wasn't much Aaron had to teach him. They spent time going over maps of the surrounding area. Aaron pointed out areas that were clear and the places that were overrun with zombies. They had yet to clear a food packaging facility. That was a goal of Aaron's. Aaron didn't just do recruiting. He was also a supply runner, but he combined both jobs when he went out. That's what Daryl was most excited about. Going out. Getting out from Alexandria's walls. The free land.

Tomorrow would be their first recruiting mission. They were going out together since the bike still wasn't finished. Daryl still needed brake pads and Aaron wanted Daryl with him for their first run anyways. If they found anyone, he wanted Daryl to learn how to invite people to Alexandria. He wanted Daryl to know what Alexandria stood for. Daryl just didn't show the same kind of love for the place as Aaron did. He understood this, but he was skeptical if Daryl could successfully recruit anyone if he himself didn't actually like the place. Aaron decided he would take the day to show Daryl a different side of Alexandria.

Daryl finally reached Aaron's house and knocked on his door. He waited to the man to open and when he did, he stepped up to enter, but Aaron blocked his way.

"I was wondering when you would get here," Aaron said, greeting Daryl with a smile. He stepped out of his house and closed his door behind him. "Come with me. I have something I want to show you."

"Ok," Daryl replied. He was hopeful because last time Aaron wanted to show him something, he actually liked what he saw. So he followed beside Aaron.

They walked to the other side of town. Daryl had been here briefly when he scouted the area when they first arrived. He didn't see anything important here. Just a bunch of empty homes. At least he thought they were all empty.

Aaron led him to the backyard of a corner house. The lawn was nicely kept. Why hadn't he noticed before?

They rounded the corner and saw an elderly lady sitting outside admiring her garden and what a garden she had. Being a corner house gave her the biggest backyard. She had neat rows of pallet gardening beds with a different plant in each one. The lady didn't notice them until their shadows crept closer to her on the ground. She looked up and waved to Aaron and he waved back.

"Daryl, I would like you to meet Alice," he said introducing them.

"How do you do?" Daryl managed to say as politely as possible with a wave.

She smiled and chuckled at his response and began signing to Aaron.

_She's deaf._

Aaron laughed, "She says you have nice manners for a guy like you."

"And what kind of guy am I?" Daryl asked him back.

She began signing to Aaron again.

Aaron smiled at Alice and blinked, turning his attention to the ground. "She said…that you need a clean shave and a haircut."

Daryl raised an eyebrow to that. _That's not what she said…why was he lying?_ Daryl didn't know sign language all that well, but you could get a general idea of what they were saying. And she did a lot of pointing to Aaron and Daryl when she signed.

Aaron cleared his throat. "Alice grows all the produce for Alexandria. I recruited her and her granddaughter several months ago."

"Oh, who's her granddaughter?"

"She…" Aaron began to say, but he saw Alice watching their conversation and she signed to Aaron.

Aaron smiled to her and nodded. He didn't speak.

"What did she say?" Daryl asked curiously.

"She says she lives in the garden now."

Daryl turned from Aaron to Alice and gave her a sympathetic smile.

She started signing again. Aaron nodded and signed back to her. She got up and went inside the house.

"She's going to bring us some lemonade. In the meantime, let me show you around."

Daryl nodded. Aaron picked up two baskets and handed one to Daryl.

"I come here to visit Alice and help her when I can. She's getting old and can't bend down like she used to," Aaron said. "Look these tomatoes seem ripe enough."

Aaron squatted down and began plucking the tomatoes from their bushes. Daryl remained standing with his basket. He liked this atmosphere. He liked Alice. He liked what Aaron showed him. These were human beings trying to exist in this crazy world and Daryl wrote them off as quickly as he could. These were good people. _Isn't this what his group was searching for?_

"You alright, Daryl?" Aaron asked as he stopped picking the tomatoes.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"What?" Aaron said. He was caught off guard by the question so he stood and looked at Daryl.

"Why are _you_ being so nice to me? You barely know me."

Aaron shrugged and turned to look at the tomato bush when he began to talk, "I don't know…when I watched your group in the forest, I saw you weep one day, all by yourself. I don't know what happened, and you don't need to tell me, but I think you deserve a better life. You're a good person and I know you can see goodness in others. That's why I asked you to recruit with me."

"Oh. Thank you," Daryl said. He didn't know what to say. Aaron said he was a good person. Thought he deserved better. No one ever felt that way for him.

Their conversation was interrupted when Daryl saw Alice coming towards them with two glasses of lemonade. She was wearing a bright smile and a huge sun hat that shaded her tiny body.

'Thank you,' Daryl signed to her. It was pretty much the only sign language he knew. Aaron thanked her as well and they took a swig of her lemonade. Daryl hadn't had such a wonderful non-alcoholic drink in a long time.

Aaron translated as Alice signed to him. "She says, 'there's a lot more where that came from if you come help me garden.'"

Daryl smiled. "I'd like that."

Daryl felt a lump in his throat as his heart beat faster. He truly enjoyed this moment with his new friends. Friends. That's what Aaron and Alice were. His friends. Friends laughed together, spent time together, protected each other. Daryl wanted to protect the precious smiles that Aaron and Alice shared with him.

Their moment was interrupted when loud shouts rang through the town. Alice showed a confused look as she should not hear the sounds, but Aaron and Daryl exchanged a worried glance.

ooo

'There's shouting in the distance. We need to go check it out,' Aaron quickly signed to Alice. She nodded and they gave her back their lemonade glasses and hurried out of her garden.

Their feet pounded the ground faster on the road as they neared the shouting. Aaron could hear James' voice arguing with Rick.

_Drunk again_.

They slowed to a stop when they neared the crowd that had gathered.

Daryl and Aaron pushed their way through.

"Let the people see. We need to take action against this criminal!" Rick was declaring.

"What I do wift my wife ish none of yer biznessss," James stuttered.

"I am the constable. It becomes my business when someone gets hurt," Rick said pointing to Jessie who had a black eye. Probably from her husband abusing her.

James had had enough. His crazed drunken mind took over. He punched Rick in his chin. Rick stumbled backwards and cradled his face. And that was it. As long as Rick didn't throw the first punch, he would fight him back. Rick grabbed James by his neck and punched his ribs until James couldn't take any more of his punches and threw him off of him and he landed on his back. James barreled toward him and pounced on him, holding him down.

Aaron and Daryl rushed toward the pair as James began punching Rick's face from under his stance. The crowd was shouting now and Deanna was outside ordering the guys to stop. Jessie pulled James' arm to get him away but he knocked her back. Aaron grabbed James from behind putting his arms under his shoulders and lifting him off of Rick. Rick jumped to his feet, ready to punch James, but Daryl stepped in front of him. He met Daryl's eyes and realized he had made a mistake. He lowered his fists. James watched and struggled from Aaron's grasp. He knocked his head back and hit Aaron's lip, releasing the hold on him. James rushed one last time at Rick and knocked him over. Rick's head hit the pavement and he passed out. Daryl restrained James from doing more damage.

Deanna had James escorted away. Aaron touched his chin assessing the damage. His chin had a small, bleeding split from where James' head hit him.

"You ok?" Daryl asked him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Aaron managed a weary smile, "Yes, thanks."

He patted him once more on his back and followed after his group, leading Rick away.

"Tomorrow night, we will have a town meeting," Deanna began to announce. "We will be discussing the actions that occurred here today and what we think, as a group, should happen."

_Another town meeting_, Aaron thought to himself. The last time the town had trouble was with a man named Walt. Walt was in a similar situation where a brawl broke out between him and another town member. They had a meeting and the group decided to exile him.

Aaron was worried for the meeting. If the group decided to exile Rick, would they exile just him or the whole group? Would Daryl go with Rick if he was exiled?

He headed to his house alone to nurse his injury. It wasn't very bad, but it stung. He washed it off in the shower and bandaged it up for the night. He still wanted to take Daryl out tomorrow to show him the recruiting ropes. Even if it was just for a day, they could at least spend that day together.

He knew Daryl was not interested in men the way he was, but he was growing on him. He hoped he didn't come on too strongly today with what he said in the garden. But he meant it. Daryl was a good person. He smiled, recalling what Alice said to him, but his smile vanished when he realized that he had lied to Daryl about what she actually said.

'The guy for you,' is what she actually said. And Aaron lied, saying that Daryl needed a "clean shave and a haircut". How could he tell Daryl the truth? They were barely getting to know each other and he already had these feelings for him. Things were different with his ex-partner, Eric. Eric liked things fast. The first night they got drunk and came out to each other, they slept together. Aaron realized they were both horny and probably the only gay men still surviving, so they fucked. He hardly got to know Eric after three months. They rarely kissed each other, for kissing needed a spark, passion, _feelings_.

Aaron laid in his bed, reminiscing on his thoughts. Daryl wasn't interested in him and never will be. He pushed his thoughts to the back of his head and tuned out for the night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: So I realized I messed up the timeline in the episodes. So pretty much from here on out, it will be different from the story on TV, unless I bring it back later down the line to follow the story on TV. Hope this doesn't distract you too much from reading! It is fan fiction after all! Enjoy this chapter :)**

Chapter 5

A man awoke on the bed a Daryl watched. A man. Not Rick. Not _the _Rick Grimes, his best friend. Instead, a man, with a patched up face, eyes and voice _like _Rick, looked up at Daryl.

"What were you thinking, Rick?" Daryl asked.

Rick shut his eyes, wincing at the headache he had.

"What happened?" Rick asked.

"James knocked you out. We brought you back here," Daryl said.

Rick groaned in pain.

"What's going on?" Daryl asked.

"I was just…Jessie…James was abusing alcohol and his wife so I took action."

Daryl huffed. "This is about Jessie…"

"Yes, her husband was abusing her. He's a bad person."

Daryl shook his head. "Whatever is going on between you and Jessie needs to stop. They are married. You have your family to look after now."

"Just what are you saying Daryl?"

"I saw you kissing her alright!" Daryl said, raising his voice, letting out his frustration. "Deanna is having a meeting tonight about what the town thinks should happen. You might lose this place. Is that what you want?"

"No," Rick muttered.

Daryl couldn't quite hear him, "No?"

"NO!" Rick shouted.

"Then buck up!" Daryl said. He could not take his frustration any longer. Rick was an idiot. He stood and walked out of the room slamming the door.

Aaron was outside waiting for him.

"Well, that went well," Aaron said.

"Let's go," Daryl scowled. He grabbed his pack and stormed out of Rick's house.

They stopped by the armory and retrieved their weapons. Daryl finally had his crossbow in his hands again. He felt complete again. Aaron took his rifle and they headed out.

Aaron drove the sedan down the highway, silence evaded the car as they drove. Aaron knew what would happen tonight. Their groups were torn, Rick's and Deanna's. He was not about to let their difference come between him and his time with Daryl. Aaron pulled to a stop.

"Are you ready?" Aaron asked.

Daryl did not respond. He stared out the window, knee bouncing with anxiety.

Aaron sighed. "Look, I know what happened yesterday looks really bad, but you have nothing to worry about. Nothing is going to happen. Too many people like Rick to not kick him out."

"I'm not nervous about _that_."

"Oh, what's wrong then?"

Daryl sighed, finally turning to look at Aaron. Friends tell friends their problems right? 'Venting', he seemed to recall it.

"Rick likes Jessie. The fact that James abuses her is a perfect excuse for him to get rid of him so he can get to her."

"Oh," Aaron said, surprised. After a moment, he kept talking. "Look, this couple stuff happens all the time with new people. They have the opportunity to meet a new face, a face they like and then all the drama starts. It will die down soon." _Like the way I currently feel about you_, Aaron thought to himself. _These feelings are pointless. Get your head out of the clouds_.

"You don't know Rick."

Aaron sighed, of course he didn't know Rick like Daryl did. "Daryl, look at me," Aaron said. Daryl's eyes found their way to Aaron's. "This is just drama. It happens. Worrying about it now, when you can't do anything about it, doesn't help. Worry about it later, when it matters. Live with me, right now, in the present."

Daryl took a deep breath listening to Aaron's words. He was right. Worrying about it now did nothing for him but make him angrier.

Aaron parked the car on the highway and they got out.

ooo

"How do you know where the people are?" Daryl asked as they hiked through the forest.

"You don't, we're mostly guided by our hunches," Aaron said. This trek was guided by Aaron's hunch. Daryl was doubtful they would find anyone the way they were going, but he kept to himself. Most people would take main roads, not wander blindly through the forest.

The ground beneath their feet was dry. Their steps made crunch sounds when they walked. Daryl never scouted like this. He looked for soft leaves or dirt to walk on, not sticks. This was the worst time to scout as the trees were turning red and brown, preparing for winter. Daryl inhaled, smelling the scent from the forest. His ears recognized the sounds from Aaron, his breathing, his walk, his movements.

They arrived at a clearing. There was a dirt road leading both directions so they took it north. Aaron marked on his maps where they were. It was new territory they were exploring.

Their footsteps were quieter on the dirt. Daryl was able to hear other sounds around them. Daryl heard a walker and readied his crossbow. He was eager to use it as much as possible since he hadn't used it in a while. He aimed down his site, waiting for the walker to round the corner to come into view, but it kept pacing in the same spot. Aaron noticed him readying his crossbow and cocked his gun, only to find Daryl's hand pushing down on the gun.

Daryl looked at him and shook his head. He raised a finger to his lips. He then returned his hand to hold his crossbow steady. Daryl whistled at the walker. It stopped pacing and turned its head toward the sound. He pulled the trigger, releasing his arrow. It zipped silently through the air, puncturing the walker in the temple.

"Nice shot," Aaron commented.

They watched as the walker went down and headed for it. Daryl pulled his arrow out of the fallen walker's head and wiped it clean on his shirt. Aaron cringed at his action. _Eww, walker blood on my shirt…no thanks._ Daryl didn't notice his facial expression and continued forward on the road. It led to an abandoned barn.

_It has to be a barn,_ Aaron thought to himself. They were in farm country after all.

They walked up to the front door. Daryl knocked, but did not hear any sounds behind the door. He tried the handle and it opened.

The house smelled like death. They looked at the living room and found a wife and husband shot in the head next to each other on the couch, dried blood splattered across the furniture and the floor.

"Let's make this quick," Daryl said nudging Aaron's arm.

"Yep," Aaron said, agreeing with him. He did not want to stay longer than needed. He headed for the kitchen. These were typical farmers. Their cupboards were stocked with canned goods. So he loaded his pack with as much as possible when Daryl returned from their garage with a grin across his face.

"Found brake pads," Daryl said showing off the parts to Aaron.

"Nice. We should head back to be there in time for the meeting. If we leave now, we might have a little extra time for you to finish the bike up," Aaron said.

Daryl's smile faltered when Aaron mentioned the town meeting. He was not looking forward to it.

They left the house and hurried back to the car, but it was already dark when they reached Alexandria.

ooo

The people of Alexandria had gathered around a fire pit in the center of the town for the meeting. Deanna was mediating the meeting. Rick's group was talking first but Rick himself was absent. Aaron and Daryl joined them in the back. Daryl worried when he saw that Rick was absent. He should be here. The group was making valid points on his behalf and he was thankful to them for that. After the group finished their comments, Deanna began to talk.

"Now, I have some evidence I want to share. Father Gabriel told me that you were going to put yourselves before the town. Is that true?" Deanna asked.

The group glanced around at each other in confusion. The Father just happened to be conveniently absent at the meeting as well. Daryl's brow furrowed with frustration. Of course their group was close and would most likely care for each other first, but that didn't mean they didn't care for the rest of the people of Alexandria too. Daryl silently clenched his hands into fists at the news, letting his frustration surface ever so slightly. Aaron noticed and looked up at him, placing a hand on his arm. Daryl quickly looked down at Aaron with a disgruntled face. His expression changed immediately when he realized who he was looking at. He blinked and let his fists go. He gave Aaron a reassuring look and turned his attention back to the meeting.

Daryl didn't mind the affection Aaron showed him, in fact he welcomed it. It had been a long time since someone cared for him, and he knew Aaron cared for him. Carol cared for him too, but she was more of a mother figure to him. Aaron was…different.

Just then, Rick stumbles into view, dragging a walker behind him, which he threw to the floor in front of Deanna.

"Someone left the front gate open. Now walkers have invaded the town. There are several more dead by the corner houses. We can protect you," Rick announced in his authoritative voice. "Let Michonne and I be your constables."

"We closed that gate right?" Aaron whispered to Daryl.

Daryl nodded in silence, wondering who it was that could have left it open.

"You opened it on purpose to let those zombies in!" James shouted.

He pulled a gun from behind his belt and aimed it at Rick. This got everyone on their feet and fleeing from James. Rick raised his hands in defense as Deanna's husband stood in front of Rick to try to reason with James. James was drunk again and pulled the trigger. The shot fired at Deanna's husband who went down. James stared in horror at who he had accidently shot. Rick pushed past the commotion in front of him and grabbed the gun out of James' hand and aimed it at him. Deanna cried out at the sight of her dead husband laying in her arms, bleeding.

Deanna looked up at Rick with tears in her eyes. She regretted having this meeting now that her husband was dead and now wanted revenge on the man who took her husband's life but did not have the strength to kill him. Rick held the gun still pointed at James' head, looking to Deanna for approval to kill him.

"Do it," Deanna said.

"No," Daryl said, but not loud enough. He wasn't sure if he wanted Rick to hear him or not. Sure James was in the wrong and needed to be disciplined, but was death really the answer? Were they resorting back to the old ways before law and order took over? It didn't matter though. The world would be better without him in it.

Rick, without hesitation, fired the gun, taking James' life. _An eye for an eye_.

ooo

Several days passed before Daryl visited Aaron. There was conflict between the people of Alexandria and Rick's group and Daryl didn't feel right leaving his group to talk to the 'enemy'. Jessie and her son were now staying with Rick but Carl didn't accept them as 'family'. The groups were awkward, but there were some merges. Father Gabriel strayed from Rick's group, giving sermons at the community chapel, even though his faith was misled.

Daryl often visited Alice, but their conversations were minimal as he didn't sign very well and she didn't speak very well. But he helped her garden. The first time Daryl saw Aaron after the meeting was at Alice's house. Daryl had been in the garden most of the day, picking fruit and plants from the ground plants that Alice couldn't reach, when Aaron came over to check on Alice.

Daryl saw him approaching and went to greet him.

"Hello," Daryl said.

"Oh hi," Aaron said. He had not expected Daryl to be here. It felt…awkward.

"How are you?" Daryl asked.

"Fine. How are you?"

"Good, thanks."

"Alice is inside," Daryl finally said.

"Ok," Aaron said nodding. He hesitated before moving.

"Look," Daryl said when Aaron didn't do anything. "I still want to help recruit…if you still want me to."

"Oh, yes, please, I mean, I would like to do a run with you. If you aren't busy tomorrow?"

"I have to finish that bike, unless you want to take one car again?"

"That's right. Come by later today," Aaron said. "I'll make you some dinner and we can work on the bike."

"Thanks, I'd like that," Daryl said.

"Ok, I'll see you tonight then."

"Yeah see you," Daryl said.

Aaron turned and left Alice's garden. Daryl watched him close the gate behind him and looked inside Alice's house. Alice was smiling at Daryl through her kitchen window. Daryl smiled back and shook his head as he resumed the gardening. He was happy to be back to normal with Alice and Aaron. The awkwardness didn't last as long as he thought it might and he was happy again.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Aaron was nervous. Why? Well, Daryl was coming over. He found he was very good at keeping his emotions in check around him, but he felt like a school boy with his first crush. It's not like he was fawning over Daryl for his looks. The man desperately needed a haircut. He felt comfort and safe when Daryl was around and he enjoyed their conversations. On the other hand, he knew Daryl was not interested. He didn't even know if Daryl considered him a friend. What was he to Daryl?

They had just finished dinner and at this very moment, Daryl was in Aaron's garage finishing up his bike while Aaron cleaned up the dishes. Dinner was surprisingly normal and pleasant. Daryl ate quickly. Aaron knew he wanted to work on his bike so he quickly finished up his meal. Life was almost normal, normal like how life used to be before the apocalypse, especially in these independently functioning houses.

Aaron finished the dishes and headed for his garage to check on Daryl. He opened the door and found him sitting next to the bike, painting a finishing touch on the bike's body.

"How's it coming?" Aaron asked as he closed the door behind him.

"How does she look?" Daryl asked as he stood back to admire the bike. He showed Aaron his smile.

"Looks like she's ready to go out."

"Yep. I can't wait to take her out tomorrow," Daryl began. "I haven't rode a bike in, god knows how long…since the beginning."

Aaron hesitated, but he wanted to know more about Daryl. "What did you do before the chaos started?"

"I was a 'drifter', so to say…" he began. "I followed whatever my brother told me to do. He raised me most of my life. It was my brother's motorcycle that I used to ride."

"You've mentioned your brother before. What happened to him?"

Daryl hesitated. "At first I thought he died on a rooftop."

"At first?"

"When I first met Rick, he chained my brother to a rooftop and left him there to be eaten by walkers. But he escaped and got himself mixed up with this group of people who treated him like shit. When I finally got my brother back, we left together, but our views had changed. I had become my own person. He went out one day on a search and didn't come back. Eventually I found my brother again but he had turned. So I killed him."

Aaron waited a moment before speaking. He knew Daryl had a hard time talking about his brother, but Aaron slowly broke down those walls.

"I haven't actually had to tell anyone that story before," Daryl said running a hand through his hair. "I've been with the same group of people the entire time."

"Thank you for telling me about your brother."

Daryl sighed, pushing his memories back. "What about you? What happened to your family?" Daryl asked.

Aaron's eyebrows shot up in surprise. Daryl asked about his family. He didn't think Daryl was interested in him or his family, but he was.

"I'm an only child," Aaron said.

"What about your parents?" Daryl asked.

Aaron shrugged. "Don't know. They became missionaries in Costa Rica."

"Missionaries?"

"Yeah…" Aaron chuckled.

"That's…interesting…"

"What is it?"

"Nothing…" Daryl said shaking his head, diverting his attention to polishing his bike.

"What? You can tell me."

Daryl huffed. "Your parents were Christians and they were alright with you being gay?"

"I didn't say they were alright with that. They kicked me out when I turned eighteen. I haven't seen them since," Aaron said.

"Oh, I'm sorry they did that. It wasn't right," Daryl said turning back to Aaron.

"I've moved on," Aaron said coldly.

Daryl noticed it was a hard topic for Aaron so he dropped the subject. Still, no parent should disown their child because of the choices they make. Daryl's parents paid little attention to him when he was a child, that's why his brother was there to raise him. But for both of his parents to disown him completely, Daryl couldn't imagine that.

"I should get going," Daryl said. He stood and put away his polishing tools and paint.

"Yes, we are leaving early tomorrow," Aaron said.

"Thanks for dinner," Daryl said as he stepped toward Aaron and the door. He clamped Aaron on the shoulder.

Aaron smiled, but his heart beat so hard, he swore he could hear it beating in his ears, under Daryl's touch and nodded to show his appreciation. Daryl had never freely touched Aaron before. Daryl pulled away, and suddenly Aaron yearned for him to touch him again. He yearned for the thrill and excitement he felt from just Daryl's touch. Call it lust. Aaron realized he was falling for him.

ooo

Daryl felt the bike roar to life beneath his legs. This is what he missed. This was who he was. With his crossbow fitted securely on his back, he backed the bike out of Aaron's garage. They were leaving this morning for their first real recruit mission. Daryl talked Aaron out of his hunch this time and convinced him to go scavenge the food packaging facility, as Daryl needed the excitement.

They pulled out of the town and onto the highway. Daryl felt the wind rush through his shirt and hair, whipping it behind him, it was very freeing. It was a familiar feeling that Daryl missed. He would have to thank Aaron when they got back. He was happy Aaron was his friend and he enjoyed spending time with him. He was a great cook, much better food than the campfire meals they were surviving off of. He could get used to Aron's cooking. He wasn't sure how the recruit would go, but he was happy to be going with him. Aaron was different, a change from everyone else in Rick's group. A breath of fresh air for Daryl. Aaron was nice to him. Daryl felt he might have caught his attention, but he had never had gay friends before. It was a nice change to have someone actually care about _him._

Daryl led Aaron to the food packaging facility that he memorized from their maps. He sped going down the highway as fast as he could and Aaron remained on his tail until the end. When they finally arrived, Daryl parked his bike on the side of the road and Aaron pulled up next to him, smiling.

"Looks like you had fun," Aaron said, exiting the car.

Daryl grabbed the bike keys and said, "You should try it sometime."

"No thanks," Aaron said holding up his hands. "I'm not one for motorcycles."

"You're missing out," Daryl said.

"Not really."

Aaron was nervous about riding but too ashamed to tell Daryl. He would wonder why he had a bike in his garage in the first place if he was nervous about riding.

They strolled toward the gate with their weapons ready in their arms. The facility had three trucks backed into the warehouse to be prepped and loaded for a delivery that would never happen. The parking lot inside had two cars in it. Probably from employees who had perished long ago. And of course there were walkers. Lots of walkers. The only thing between them and the trucks was a chain link fence. None of the walkers noticed their presence yet, which gave them a moment to think.

"Let's draw them over and kill them one by one with our knives. The less noise the better," Daryl said.

Aaron nodded and Daryl turned back to look at the walkers. He started whistling at them and some turned their heads in their direction. The rest of the zombies caught sight of the occupied walkers and followed their direction to Daryl and Aaron.

They pierced their knives through the fence and penetrated the walkers' heads, killing them with one strike each to conserve energy. After they killed the active walkers, they had a pile of dead in front of them behind the fence. Daryl raised his arms and grabbed the top of the fence and pulled himself over. Aaron followed shortly after him. Once they were on the other side, they headed between the trucks and onto the loading gate.

Daryl looked down, just out of curiosity, and saw that one of the trucks' license plate was from Alaska.

"Wait," he called to Aaron.

Aaron stopped and turned around to find Daryl on the ground, taking the license plate off of the truck.

"Here, for your collection. I don't remember seeing that you had Alaska."

"I don't," Aaron said surprised. "Thank you," he said as Daryl handed him the license plate.

"You're welcome. Good luck finding another one of those around here. Don't lose it."

"I won't," Aaron said gladly, putting it in his pack. He smiled at Daryl appreciatively.

They arrived at the door to the warehouse. They readied their weapons as Daryl checked the handle. It was locked. Aaron kneeled to search his pack, but Daryl was impatient. He kicked down the door and the lousy lock broke off easily and the door swung open.

"What was that for? I could have opened it!" Aaron said looking up at Daryl.

Daryl shrugged. "If there were any walkers inside, we would want them to come to the door when we entered so we could kill them first, no?"

"I guess," Aaron said. He zipped up his pack and continued inside after Daryl.

The warehouse had been abandoned. Dust lined the countertops and boxes. They eyed the crates that were already packed, waiting to be loaded on the trucks outside. Daryl tore open one of the plastic sealed crated and broke open the top box. Cans were packed tightly inside the small cardboard box. He pulled out a can. _Peas_, it read. Daryl's face cringed and Aaron took note to never make him peas.

He sifted through the rest of the cans in the box finding only peas and moved on to the next box which had corn. Daryl smiled at this and popped open the can and put it up to his lips to let the corn slide from the can into his mouth. _Guess I should have made more food for you if you were still hungry_, Aaron thought to himself.

Aaron watched at some amusement when Daryl offered him some of the corn.

"No thanks, I'm not _that_ hungry," he said raising his arms in protest.

"Your loss," Daryl said turning with the can still in hand and began looking around.

"Let's each take a section. I'll search the storage unit back there and you can search in here. Take note of what's here so we can tell the supply runners back in town," Aaron said.

Daryl nodded and strolled through the rest of the shipping area as Aaron proceeded to the back of the building.

Aaron clicked on his flashlight and held his dagger in his other hand just under the flashlight. He wanted to be prepared if anything was still alive in the back, but the building was quiet since they had been here. He didn't expect to find much.

He reached the back door and opened it. Dust specks were visible in the darkness as Aaron shined his light into the dark room. There were no windows in this room and it was so dusty, he could barely breathe or see anything. His imagination got the better of him as he thought he heard sounds, a scrape, he spun around staring back in the shipping area. Daryl was out of sight, but he knew he wasn't far. His heart began beating faster. He realized it was just the silence playing tricks with his mind.

He took a slow breath, released, and peered into the dark room. He started on his left, going clockwise through the room when His thigh bumped into a table. He cursed under his breath, knowing it would bruise.

Aaron shined his flashlight ahead of him. He was in an aisle with shelves on either side, stuffed with various packing items: boxes of tape, cellophane, cardboard, stickers; the mental list he kept of the supplies went on as he proceeded down the aisle. When he reached the end, he proceeded to the next aisle and stopped when the foul smell hit him. _Something is dead in here_, he thought. He covered his nose with his shirt and continued moving past the aisles until he stepped in something wet. He looked down.

Blood puddled on the floor, the length of the aisle. He shined his flashlight down the aisle and saw the horror. He covered his mouth to not make a sound as he became terrified at what he saw. Body parts, arms, torsos, legs, feet, fingers, hearts, you name it…were hung from the aisles, severed heads were displayed like trophies with their eyes open. Blood dripped from the shelves down on the floor. Fresh blood. They were not alone.

Aaron heard the sound again, a scrape. He instinctively turned his flashlight off and backed up. Whatever was in there with him was going to get him next. Tear his body apart limb by limb and display his parts in that aisle. Aaron did not want that fate. He could feel his heart race and his breath hot under his shirt.

He stepped back until he felt the far wall behind him. It was the aisle he first came down. He knew it was safe the first time. He placed a hand out to feel the shelves and continued in the dark to the end.

His heart dropped when he reached the end and could not see the door that he came through. He remembered being able to see light coming through it before. Now there was nothing but darkness. Aaron was truly scared and he still did not know who was in the room with him.

He heard the scrape again, this time more distinct and directly behind him. He had no choice. Whoever it was knew he was here. He clicked his flashlight on. The light was blinding for a moment to his eyes. He quickly adjusted his eyes with his pulse racing in his head and found the door he entered through. He turned the knob and opened the door and spun around and shut it quickly behind him.

He pushed his back against the door, his breath heavy now as he tried to calm himself. At least he could see now with light shining through the windows. Aaron looked frantically around for Daryl but did not see him.

He felt the door handle turn but Aaron pressed his back firmly against the door. Whatever it was could not get through and started scraping at the other side of the door. Aaron backed away and ran to the front of the shipping area.

Relief flooded though him the moment he saw Daryl inspecting the row of boxes. Daryl turned to him and began to question him but stopped when he saw Aaron's expression.

"What is it?" Daryl asked.

"We need to leave, now!" Aaron breathed.

Daryl didn't ask questions, but he wondered what they were running from. He grabbed his crossbow and rushed after Aaron, realizing that Aaron was surely spooked about something. They pushed open the front door. Aaron headed through the trucks, this time tripping over something unseen. He fell, with his right leg caught under him, he heard a crack and he cried out in pain. He had tripped over a trip wire and his leg landed on a steel beam. Aaron grabbed for his injured leg but Daryl tried to hoist him up to keep him moving. The trip wire had activated a series of traps, opening the doors to all of the trucks that were filled with hungry walkers.

"OH FUCK ME!" Aaron pleaded.

"Keep moving!" Daryl shouted. He put his arm under Aaron to help him up. Aaron hugged Daryl with his other arm and they limped forward.

Daryl stopped and aimed his crossbow at the walkers coming at them. There were too many and Aaron still had his helpless knife in his hand. Daryl fired off his arrow into the walker's head in front of him but did not have time to reload. He dropped his crossbow and pulled the handgun from the back of his belt and fired into the oncoming walkers.

Aaron felt something tug his shoulder behind him. Walkers were gaining on them from behind. Aaron pushed his knife into the walker's head as Daryl noticed the hoard behind them. They were trapped. Couldn't go forward, couldn't go back. Daryl looked around and saw that the trucks were quite spacious underneath. He pushed Aaron as lightly as he could onto the ground and pointed under the truck. Daryl waited until Aaron was safely under before hitting the ground and climbing under himself. He laid on his back for a brief second, catching his breath. He glanced at Aaron who was in pain from his leg. Daryl saw the trail of blood from Aaron and fear crept over his face as he saw a piece of bone sticking out of Aaron's leg.

_Yep, definitely broken_, Daryl thought. He kept moving, though. He pushed with his legs to move him out from under the truck and reached under to grab Aaron out. He tried to be as gentle as possible but knew they had to hurry if either of them wanted to survive. And he wanted them _both_ to make it out of here.

Daryl grabbed Aaron's arm and threw it over his shoulder and grabbed his waist, pulling him along. They would never make it over the fence to Aaron's car in his condition. He saw the cars in the employee parking lot and prayed one of them would be unlocked as he headed for the next best thing for shelter.

He checked the first car door. Locked. He moved on, quickly, to the other car. Unlocked. Relief flooded over him. The walkers were fast on their heels. He pushed Aaron into the passenger seat and closed his door and ran to the driver's seat. A walker grabbed his arm, his face was inches away from tearing Daryl's flesh open. Daryl punched the walker away, not before the walker's grip twisted his arm.

He shouted out in agony as he entered the driver's seat and slammed his door shut. He searched frantically for the keys and did not find them. He found the electric panel and tore it off exposing the wires to the car's electricity. Red wire, and black wire. _Where is the god damn black wire?!_

The hoard was now surrounding their car. Dead, hungry, blood dripping faces peered at them, clawing the windows to get to Aaron and Daryl. No doubt the scent of Aaron's blood probably attracted them even more.

"Please get us out of here," Aaron pleaded.

Daryl looked briefly over at Aaron who had paled. He was losing blood, fast. Daryl's heart raced. He was not going to let Aaron die.

He found it, the black wire. He cut the plastic ends off, exposing the copper wiring underneath. He touched the ends of the wires together.

Spark.

No engine.

Spark.

No engine.

"Come on you piece of shit!"

Spark.

The engine roared to life, a pleasing sound to Daryl's ears. He shifted the car into gear and floored the gas, plowing over the walkers by the front of the car. The sped out and around, gaining momentum, until the moment Daryl finally felt ready, he headed for the chain link fence. With as much speed as he could get from the car, he crashed it into the fence in front of him. The links broke under the impact and the car continued through.

Daryl let out his breath that he had been holding as they started down the road, away from the walkers. After he knew they were safely down the road a ways, he glanced at Aaron, who hadn't made a sound.

Aaron had passed out. Daryl stopped the car.

"Aaron, wake up, we're safe," Daryl said, hoping he was just closing his eyes.

"Aaron," Daryl said, this time, he shook his arm. Still Aaron didn't stir. Fear flooded through Daryl. He put his fingers to Aaron's neck. He could feel Aaron's weak pulse.

He needed to get Aaron back to Alexandria. He continued down the road until he met the highway and he knew he still had a long way to go before they would make it. He prayed Aaron would still be alive, but his heart broke when he saw the gas tank was on empty and the car sputtered to a stop.

Now what was he going to do?


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: I felt really bad about leaving the last chapter with such a cliff hanger. So I hope you enjoy this nice surprise! **

Chapter 7

_Please wake up_.

Night had fallen. Daryl had moved Aaron to the back seat of the car so he could lay him down and address his wound. He took the liberty of resetting Aaron's leg while he was still passed out. Then he wrapped it in his bandanna with a long piece of wood serving as the splint.

Daryl waited at the edge of the seat with the door open, for Aaron to wake up. He slept for hours after Daryl bandaged him up. Daryl grew worried, thinking he might have set his leg back incorrectly, causing too much pain for Aaron to handle.

"Angel wings," a voice said.

Daryl turned around and saw Aaron's eyes fluttering open. His breath was caught in his throat as relief poured through him. He let out a long sigh and gave Aaron a reassuring smile.

"You're my angel," Aaron said. "Those are your angel wings," he said pointing to Daryl's back.

Daryl smiled and laughed, not sure if Aaron was completely out of it, or what he meant. Daryl always wore his vest. The vest had angel wings sewn on the back. That's what Aaron was referring to…he wasn't actually an angel.

Daryl clicked the light on overhead in the car.

"It's good to see you awake," Daryl said.

"What happened? Why aren't we back yet?"

"We ran out of gas," Daryl said.

"How far did we get?"

"Pretty far, we made it to the highway."

"Thank god," Aaron said under his breath. His heart rested a little.

"What happened back there? Why did we leave in such a hurry?" Daryl asked.

Aaron turned his head as he remember the images back at the warehouse. "We weren't alone when we were searching the warehouse. I saw…I saw…I don't know what the fuck I saw but it wasn't good," Aaron said. Fear was taking over as the images replayed in his brain. The limbs, the heads, the blood, the sounds.

"Aaron," Daryl said placing a hand on his good leg to comfort him, bringing him back to the now.

"Sorry," Aaron said coming out of his memories.

He began telling Daryl all that he saw, how he entered the dark room, saw the strange aisle, and the sounds he heard. Daryl listened intently. He had no idea how bad Aaron's discovery was. He felt bad. He should have been with him. It was a bad idea to split up and search.

"We should have never split up. I should have been with you," Daryl said.

"Next time we'll stay together," Aaron started.

"You don't understand," Daryl said. Aaron was confused. What didn't he understand?

Daryl sighed and continued speaking, "All the blood you lost, seeing you passed out, it scared me. I set your leg back but when you didn't wake up, I was…worried. Maybe I had caused you too much pain…I…I…" Daryl couldn't finish.

_He was scared for him? _

"Daryl," Aaron said, his hand reaching out to touch Daryl's still lingering on his leg. "I'm fine now. I am still in pain, but it's bearable because of what you did. I'm alive because of what you did. Thank you."

"You could have died…"

"Stop it with the 'could haves'. Look at me Daryl," Aaron said, waiting for Daryl's eyes to meet his. "We made it through and that's what matters."

Aaron offered a smile and Daryl returned one in return. Aaron's heart fluttered when he felt Daryl's thumb rubbing the side of his leg. Aaron's face flushed. Daryl noticed and smiled, continuing to rub his leg.

"So, what's the plan now?" Aaron asked.

The rubbing stopped and Daryl thought for a moment, "Well, we have two options, since we are at a half way point, we can either go back for your car, or we can continue to Alexandria. Either way, we have a lot of walking to do."

Aaron scowled. Just what he needed. Walking.

"After hearing what happened back there, I don't want to be going back for the car in your condition. Don't really want to go back at all," Daryl muttered the last part under his breath.

"I agree."

"So, rest up and we'll leave as soon as you're ready," Daryl said.

Aaron nodded and leaned his head back on his pack and shut his eyes. Daryl smiled at his friend. His dear friend he almost lost today. He made a silent promise to never let this happen again.

ooo

Daryl wandered Alice's garden, not actually doing anything but…wander. Alice watched him from her porch. Again he was in her garden, alone, without Aaron. She was not aware of Aaron's injuries. When the pair arrived back in Alexandria, Aaron was taken from Daryl's arms and immediately brought to the doctor. Daryl was there when the doctor did his initial checkup and commended Daryl for doing a good job of resetting his leg on his own. The doctor sedated Aaron and put him to sleep so he could rest comfortably. Daryl was killing time, waiting for Aaron to wake up, in Alice's garden as the sun was setting.

Alice hurried over to Daryl to talk to him.

'What's wrong?' she signed.

"Aaron got injured. And it's my fault," Daryl said, turning to face her so she could read his lips.

She gave Daryl a reassuring smile.

'Don't worry, he will be alright. I am sure he does not blame you,' she signed. Daryl was able to read most of it.

His eyes fell to the floor. He knew she was right. He was going to be fine, but he got injured because of him. They should have stayed together instead of splitting up. He threw the weed he was twisting in his hand on the ground.

"Sorry, I wasn't much help today," he said handing the basket to Alice.

'Do not worry. I will see you later,' she signed.

Daryl waved goodbye to her and headed to Rick's house. He passed Aaron's house on the way and noticed a light was on inside the house. _He should be resting…_Daryl scowled as he headed to Aaron's door.

He knocked. The light came from upstairs. It could just be his bedroom light left on by the doctor.

No one answered so he took the liberty of letting himself in.

"Aaron?" Daryl called from the doorway.

"Up here!" Aaron replied.

Daryl rushed up the stairs, taking them two at a time at the sound of Aaron's voice. He prayed he wasn't more badly injured.

"Over here," Aaron called through a door.

Daryl pushed the door open and found a very embarrassed Aaron on the floor next to his bookcase.

"What are you doing?" Daryl asked from the doorway.

"Aha, well, I was getting bored just lying in bed, so I tried to get a good book to read, but sadly, I am not able to get it. Would you?"

"Are you serious?" Daryl asked, crossing his arms, not moving from the door.

"What? I was bored."

"You should be in bed. You broke your leg just twenty four hours ago!"

Aaron huffed, "Yes _mother_."

Daryl stood, arms still crossed, as a smile spread across his face. _This guy_. Aaron smiled back at Daryl.

"Which book did you want?"

"Well, since you're here, I find your company much better than any book in my library," Aaron said making Daryl blush.

_He's flirting. He has a broken leg, probably in a lot of pain right now and he's flirting_.

"Pick a book for later then, so that when I leave you won't be so bored."

Aaron pointed to his bookshelf. "That one, _Breakfast of Champions_."

"Kurt Vonnegut? I didn't know you were a fan," Daryl said plucking the book off the shelf.

"Didn't know you were one either."

With the book in hand, Daryl scanned the rest of Aaron's collection. It was a various collection. He had not heard of many authors on his shelves, but they had something in common. Daryl placed the book on a table and turned to Aaron.

"Ok, let's get you back to your bed."

Daryl bent down. He placed one hand carefully under his legs and the other under his back as he lifted Aaron off the floor. Aaron wrapped his hands around Daryl neck as he was carried into his bedroom. Aaron's face turned red. This was the closest he had been to Daryl. He should get injured more often, if it meant Daryl would hold him like this. _Go away thoughts. He doesn't like you back, remember?_

Daryl lowered him onto his bed and pulled the blankets over him before he walked back to retrieve the book. When he walked back in the room, he saw Aaron watching him.

"What?" Daryl asked.

"Nothing," Aaron blinked and looked away. _Shit. Stop Staring._ Aaron's pulse was racing.

"Well, it's dark already, I should head back," Daryl said.

"You're leaving?" Aaron asked suddenly. _What are you doing?_ "You could stay here. Please stay. After yesterday, I don't want…I mean…never mind," Aaron stuttered.

"You don't want what?"

_To be alone_, Aaron thought.

"Never mind, good night. And thank you again," Aaron said turning away from him.

"Aaron, be honest with me. If you want me to stay, I will. Maybe I should, so you won't be alone," Daryl offered.

Aaron stilled in his bed, his heart racing faster now, his face as red as a tomato, no doubt.

"Aaron?" Daryl said sitting now on the bed next to Aaron. He placed a light hand on his back and he felt Aaron lean back into his touch.

_Don't do anything stupid. Don't ruin this, _Aaron thought.

"Thank you," Aaron whispered as he closed his eyes and drifted asleep in Daryl's comfort.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: This chapter is revised.** **I apologize for the original post of this chapter as I wrote it completely on my phone and realized there were grammatical errors as well as awkward paragraphs. Hope this sounds smoother and is easier to read. Happy reading :)**

Chapter 8

Daryl spends most of his time the next week nursing Aaron back to health, though they have made little progress. The doctor wrapped his leg in a better cast and gave some crutches to Aaron so he could be more mobile which helped.

Daryl spent many nights at his friend's home if anything happened in the night which only encouraged his thoughts more. His mind frequently wandered back to the food packaging facility and what Aaron encountered on their trip there. He knew Aaron was strong and to see him flee in fear, made Daryl nervous as to what actually happened.

He was unable to hold his anxiety together any longer until one afternoon, Daryl returned to Rick's house to ask him a favor.

"You want to do what?" Rick asked surprised by Daryl's request.

"This is something I have to do. And we left the car and my bike there, plus I dropped my crossbow when we were leaving," Daryl sighed. Those were important reasons to go but not the main reason he needed to return. He decided to tell Rick the truth. "Aaron saw...something back there. Whatever it was has him spooked."

Rick nodded at hearing Daryl's argument. Clearly Aaron was becoming important to him. "It means that much to you?"

"Yes," Daryl nodded.

"Ok. Let's leave tomorrow," Rick said agreeing to his plan.

"Thank you," Daryl said with relief.

He was scared but also curious. What did Aaron see exactly at the food facility? If there really was a collector out there, he needed to be stopped and Daryl was going to find him.

He hated those who harmed other living beings, especially during this zombie apocalypse. It wasn't right for people to be killing people, much less displaying their body parts in a freak show.

He returned to Aaron's house after his talk with Rick.

"Everything alright?" Aaron asked after a silent Daryl arrived, looking only at the cup of coffee he swirled in his hands.

"Yes, sorry, lost in thought," Daryl said giving Aaron a reassuring smile.

Aaron wondered what was going through Daryl's mind but he didn't want to pry. He knew Daryl kept a lot to himself. He remembered watching Daryl at his peak of emotional overload in the forest, crying to himself under the shade of a tree as Aaron watched the group. Daryl lost someone, he figured that much out on his own. Aaron didn't like talking about the dead though. Best to leave their spirits to rest.

"I was wondering if you would help me hang my Alaska license plate tomorrow. I forgot I hadn't put it up yet," Aaron suggested.

"Oh, tomorrow I am going on a supply run with Rick," Daryl said.

"Ok," Aaron said. He hadn't mentioned anything earlier, he wondered why.

"I'll hang it when I get back. Promise," Daryl said as he rose to leave for the night.

"See you tomorrow night then."

"Yep, see you when I get back," Daryl said.

"Be safe," Aaron called after him.

Daryl shut the door behind him. Safe, he couldn't guarantee they would be safe tomorrow. But Daryl couldn't tell Aaron what they were actually doing, mostly because Daryl knew Aaron needed his rest to help his leg recover. Nor did he want Aaron to try stopping him from going.

The next morning Rick and Daryl woke early. They packed supplies and armed themselves with knives. When they were ready to leave, they stopped by the armory to retrieve their guns. Daryl scowled at the pistol in his hand. Not that he wasn't good with a gun, but he was eager to get his crossbow back.

They took Maggie and Glen with them to retrieve Aaron's sedan and Daryl's bike. Rick drove the group as they used a borrowed car from Alexandria as Daryl directed Rick to the food packaging facility and parked the car down the street where Daryl's bike and Aaron's car was. Maggie and Glen followed closely behind them.

"You sure you don't want us to help?" Maggie asked.

"We'll be fine. But give us a couple days here. We need a plan before we attack," Rick said to the couple.

They nodded in response. "Good luck," Glen said as he mounted Daryl's bike, Maggie open the door to Aaron's sedan and started the engine. They watched until the couple made it down the road before they turned and assessed the area at the food facility.

There were a few straggling zombies in the gated area. Daryl noticed the trucks were closed up again and probably armed again.

"We killed those straggling walkers from the fence then we climbed over here," Daryl said pointing to a spot on the fence.

Rick nodded. "Let's circle around, search for other entries."

Daryl followed Rick as they started around the building. They returned to the front, disappointed, as the only way in was through the front door and the loading doors for the trucks. Windows could be a possibility if any were open.

"Let's wait in those trees over there till morning. We need an angle on these people," Rick said.

They headed silently for the trees and bedded down for the night each taking a watch.

Morning could not come fast enough for Daryl. It was hard to distinguish at night if anyone wandered about the facility outside as the walkers moved about in their zombie state and whoever resided inside did not turn on any lights. Daryl prayed they were unaware of Rick and Daryl's presence here.

Once Rick awoke, they moved in on the property. They approached the zombies behind the fence the same way Daryl and Aaron did before. As the killed the final one, they hopped the fence and headed for the front door, this time as voiding the trucks all together. Daryl did notice that the traps that were set before had been removed but he assumed zombies were still packed inside the shipping trucks.

They silently approached the front door. Daryl tried the handle. Locked. It had been replaced from the time when he kicked it down. He didn't kick it down this time to not give away their position. Daryl and Rick silently motioned to each other to check the windows.

Daryl felt his adrenaline pump as they found one of the windows propped open. This was it, this was their entrance into the unknown. Daryl looked through first and didn't see anyone so he went in landing silently on the floor. Rick saw a hand motion for him to come so he followed shortly behind him only to be knocked unconscious when he landed on the ground.

ooo

Rick was the first to wake up. His eyes flew open at the pain he felt in his head and he gasped for air at his body's position.

His arms were tied together above his head hanging from a hook on the ceiling. He looked around best he could and saw a dim lit room with one table. He felt Daryl's presence behind him, felt his breathing on his back. He strained to turn his head and caught the side of Daryl strung up the same as him.

"Daryl," Rick croaked, his voice hoarse and filled with worry.

Daryl moaned. They had both been knocked unconscious the moment they entered.

"Rick," Daryl managed. "What happened? Where are we?"

"I think we're still at the food facility," Rick said.

"Fuck," Daryl spat. "We have to get out of here."

"Don't have to tell me twice."

Daryl knew they would be taken apart, limb by limb if they didn't find an escape soon. He wondered how long they had been out, and when they would meet their captor.

"Boys! Good you're finally awake!" A voice said from the doorway.

A man strides into the room and flips on a dim light. He sets a bag on the table and rolls it out exposing his tools, knives, actually.

"Fuck me," Daryl says as he sees the instruments. He knew immediately who this man was. From what Aaron told him, this was the guy he was here to stop, but here he was, captured and strung up for the man's amusement.

"That's exactly what I'm going to do! Fuck. You. Up," the crazed man said.

"You're the one displaying the bodies," Daryl said.

"Bingo! Walt Metter, at your service," he said taking a bow. "I figured you would be back. Dropped a nice crossbow if I remember correctly. And what of your friend? I saw a lot of blood. Did he survive?"

_Only just_, Daryl thought to himself. Fear began to set in as the man spoke more of Aaron. Daryl wanted very badly to cut the man down where he stood before he could say another word, but his predicament held back his actions.

"I think I recognized him actually from the dreaded place, Alexandria. Those ignorant savages exiling me. I didn't do anything wrong!" Walt said in a crazed tone. "If your friend told you anything about my display you should know I leave the heads for last so you can be awake for as much as possible before you die."

"Why are you doing this?"

"For fun of course! I have to make my own scary movies to watch now!"

He begins by picking up a sharp instrument from the table and turns to Daryl first.

"Don't touch him," Rick snaps behind Daryl when he heard the scrape of the scaffolding knife Walt picked up.

"You don't get a say in this," Walt snarls to Rick as he was interrupted from his prey.

He turns his attention back to his intended and rips Daryl's shirt open exposing his torso and lifts one side of his shirt exposing his stomach. He places his blade on Daryl's belly.

"First, I take a souvenir for my collection," he hisses in his ear as he pressed the blade into Daryl's skin.

Daryl howls in pain as the blade slices through his belly. Walt's crazed smile remains fixed on his face as he pulls away the flap of flesh.

"Oh fuck!" Daryl cries. He winces in pain. "Fuck fuck fuck."

"What do you want from us?" Rick shouts behind Daryl.

Walt laughs hysterically as he ignores Rick and makes several fast slices on Daryl's arms and legs.

Daryl clenches his body at the pain as he feels his blood seeping out from his cuts. Fear consumed Daryl now, the pain excruciating and throbbing in his head. He did not want to die here and become another display for Walt.

The crazed man turns to Rick and grabs one of his feet yanking his shoe off. He places the knife between his big and second toe and starts to slice the big toe off. Rick cries out when the blade cuts his skin and he immediately takes action kicking Walt with his free leg. Walt stumbles back. Daryl notices the commotion and works on freeing his hands.

"You fuckers you won't escape. By the time I'm done with you I'll go to find your little friend and see what he thinks when I show him my new collection."

Daryl snarls at Walt. He will not touch his friend again. Daryl yanks his hands free and grabs the first tool his hand touches on the table and he stabs Walt in the throat.

Walt clutches for his throat trying to stop the bleeding but he was losing too much blood. His body seized and he fell to the floor.

Daryl takes a triumphant moment to stand over Walt's body. This was it, the vengeance, the anger, the adrenaline he sought after. He brought justice to Aaron, killing the man who infected his dreams. Suddenly, he grabs his stomach, wincing at the pain from his exposed belly, then he crushes Walt's head with his heel. Blood, guts, and brains splattered on the floor and Daryl's leg.

"Daryl!" Rick calls snapping him back to reality.

Daryl turns to Rick and cuts his bonds letting him free. Rick rubbed his wrists where the bodns held him and they exited the room and find they are still in the warehouse. Daryl shows rick the exit and they open the door to find it was day time. Rick assumed they must have been gone three days already. They searched the warehouse and found their things including Daryl's crossbow and left the building.

They head back to Alexandria immediately, Rick driving, and Daryl bleeding out in the car passenger seat.

"Hang in there Daryl," Rick says.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Last chapter has been revised. I apologize for posting it the way I did. I was without my laptop for about a week and desperately wanted to write. So I used the notes app on my phone to write last chapter and the outline for this chapter. I hope it reads smoother. Anyways, thanks for the views, follows, favorites, and reviews! Happy reading :)**

Chapter 9

"Get him on the couch," the doctor ordered. Rick carried in a very heavy and bloody Daryl Dixon.

"He lost unconsciousness in the car," Rick said as he put Daryl on the couch as easily as he could.

"Probably due to the blood loss. Do not worry, your friend will pull through just as long as I dress his…wounds," the doctor trailed off as he pulled back Daryl's shirt and saw the wound. "What the fuck happened?"

"Try, skinned alive," Rick said gravely.

"And these cuts on his arms and legs?" the doctor asked.

Rick shrugged, "We were strung up by a lunatic, he tried to cut off my toe."

"I'll look at that next."

"Thank you, but please, do what you can for him," Rick said nodding toward his friend.

"Of course," the doctor said, leaving Rick's conversation to examine Daryl's wounds more closely. Rick watched as he poured a liquid on his stomach wound, waking Daryl up immediately.

"Stop!" Daryl screamed and tried to grab his stomach, but the doctor restrained his arms. Daryl's eyes scanned the room frantically, unaware of where he was until his eyes fixed themselves on Rick.

"Don't worry Daryl, you're safe. We made it back. Let the doctor clean your wound, then you can rest," Rick said, reassuring his friend.

Daryl took a deep breath, nodding at the current plan.

The doctor put away the solution and dabbed a cloth against Daryl's exposed stomach. Daryl winced slightly, as the pain was much more bearable than before. The doctor pulled out the gauze and a bandage and patched up Daryl's stomach wound.

"Rest here for the day, they you can get up. I still need to clean up the slices on your arms and legs," the doctor informed Daryl.

He nodded and realized that his clothes were being removed but Rick and the doctor. Walt had sliced him up good. They were not deep cuts, but there were many. The man was definitely skilled with that knife and knew how to cut a person for them to bleed out. Luckily, Rick had made it back to Alexandria in time to save his friend. Daryl would have to thank him later for that.

ooo

Daryl woke as the sun was still high in the sky. He couldn't just sit here and rest. He had shit to do. He looked around and saw Rick resting on another couch with his foot wrapped in a gauze. Walt must have gotten his toe good if the doctor needed all that to patch him up. He assessed his own wounds and felt the gauze wrapping across his stomach.

He sat up on the couch, moving a little too fast as his head began to spin. His arms were covered up too. _He got me good. But at least he can't hurt anyone else_.

His mind remembered the threats Walt had made to Aaron and he felt relieved that he was no longer in any danger. Relieved that Walt could not harm any more of his friends. His friends. Aaron and Alice. _Alice,_ he thought. How he suddenly craved a glass of her lemonade.

Daryl stood now with better balance, and exited the house. The sun was still high in the sky and would not set for a couple hours, so his feet wandered to Alice's house. He passed Aaron's home on his way, but decided now was not the time to see him in his current state.

He arrived at Alice's house and proceeded through the back gate into her garden. He stopped in his tracks when he noticed Aaron sitting on her porch, engaged in silent conversation with Alice.

ooo

Aaron's frustration was overwhelming and he needed a release. Daryl had said it was just a supply run but when Maggie and Glen arrived back in town with his sedan and Daryl's bike, he knew instantly where Daryl had gone, leaving Aaron helpless and alone back in Alexandria.

'He will be back soon, trust in him,' Alice signed to him.

Aaron looked down at the glass in his hand. His face had worry written all over it. It had been four days and he had not seen Daryl. He feared something had happened, feared that Daryl's head became a display in that freak show. Alice clearly saw this anxiety in Aaron as she reached out to rub his shoulder.

'Have faith,' she signed.

Aaron nodded and offered a small smile. He noticed her gaze going beyond his face. Aaron turns and a smile spreads across his face as he watched Daryl enter Alice's garden. Daryl sees Aaron's smile and returns one of his winning grins to him.

Daryl's shirt flaps open in the wind. He looks down and realizes he forgot to button it and he regretted it instantly when he saw the worried look on Aaron's face. Aaron stood up and rushed over to greet him, his head filled with questions.

Alice stood from her seat and went inside her house, leaving Aaron and Daryl together outside. Alone.

"What happened?" Aaron spoke first. He lifted one side of the buttons of Daryl's shirt to expose his gauze-wrapped belly. His fingers brushed lightly over Daryl's bleeding wound sending waves of comfort throughout Daryl's body. He wondered why Aaron's touch affected him so.

"Ah, I…well, Rick and I went back to the food packaging facility," Daryl said lifting a hand through his hair, his sleeve falling and exposing his bruised wrists and sliced arms. Aaron noticed right away and pulled his arm down. He gently rolled up his sleeve exposing the marks, making Aaron very sad at the sight.

"Why?" was all Aaron asked.

"I left my crossbow and my bike," Daryl offered.

_That was his excuse? They were just things…_

"Why did you lie to me? You told me you were just going on a supply run," Aaron said softly.

Daryl looked down at Aaron. "I didn't want you to try to stop me."

"Try to stop you?" Aaron repeated, his brow furrowing at his sudden frustration, trying to understand Daryl's excuse.

"That's right, I knew you would worry about me leaving," Daryl added.

"Of course I would worry. I worried when you told me you were going on a basic supply run."

"Well, I thought you would be happy if I came back and told you that I killed the guy who set those traps that hurt you and that horrid display that haunts you," Daryl said.

"You think that would make me happy?"

"Well, I thought this was something you would _want_ me to do," Daryl said lamely. He felt Aaron's frustration and regretted his decision.

_Your safety when you are alone is what would make me happy, _Aaron thought, but he couldn't say it. "What I want is of little concern to anybody anymore." _It never mattered what I wanted, it wasn't going to start mattering now._

Alice returned from her house then with a glass of lemonade for Daryl.

Aaron notices her presence and turns from Daryl as he grabs his crutches and exits, leaving Daryl alone with Alice and his emotions.

Daryl watches Aaron leave with a knot forming in his stomach. _Don't leave like that_. Daryl scowled, wondering what he had said that was so wrong. His heart sank watching Aaron hobble away with his crutches. _He should be relieved. I just destroyed the man who had caused him all this pain. _

Daryl did not look back at Alice as he left without a word to her. His frustration steering him back to Rick's house. He climbed the stairs to the porch and clutched at his stomach. All the emotion and walking had reopened his wound. He touched his bandage and saw blood on his hand. He was bleeding through.

_Breath. Relax._

He turned at the top step and sat down, tired from the blood loss. He leaned his head against the stair rails and let his exhaustion carry him into a deep sleep as a breeze blew softly through his hair.

ooo

An entire week had passed since Daryl returned from his secret trip, Aaron and Daryl had not spoken to each other. Aaron hardly left his house, only if his current handicap would allow him to. Deanna was not keen on new recruits at the moment so his services were put on hold. Aaron didn't mind as winter was slowly approaching. He knew how cold the winter nights were when he as recruiting and he did not look forward to recruiting. So, in a sense, he was happy to have his injury.

But, Aaron missed Daryl. He missed their small talks and missed his presence at his house. The nights were lonely, even though they did not sleep in the same room, but Aaron felt a little less secure when Daryl was gone. Well, he wasn't gone gone. All Aaron had to do was walk over to Rick's house and talk to the man. _No, leave him be. Don't push too hard_.

Daryl, in the meantime, felt like he was going crazy. He had been ordered bed rest from Rick. With nothing else to do, but lay in bed, Daryl dreamed and he dreamed about Aaron. Night after night the memory would replay of their time at the food facility with each memory being a little different. His dream last night had ended in a wet dream. About Aaron.

Daryl woke up sweating, heart beating crazy, and his dick hard. He sighed as he released, his thoughts were of Aaron as he climaxed. What was happening to him? He wasn't gay and he hadn't wanted a man before. He had never wanted anyone, actually, at least not like he suddenly wanted Aaron.

Daryl's heart would not stop the erratic beating. There must be something wrong with him. He was scared. He knew Aaron flirted with him, thought _maybe_ he liked him, but he couldn't tell. The sudden realization that he liked another man scared him.

_How would we fuck?_ Couldn't be much different than fucking a girl in her ass.

_What would kissing him feel like? _Would it really matter if you loved him?

_Wait, love? _No, too soon.

Daryl wrestled with his thoughts making his head spin and hurt. He got up and searched Rick's kitchen refrigerator for a beer. That's it! If he got drunk, the thoughts would go away. So, that's what Daryl did.

Beer after beer, the entire day slipped by. But his thoughts didn't leave. No, in fact, drinking made his thoughts stronger until he couldn't stand it. He had to see for himself how he felt about Aaron.

He staggered from Rick's house to Aaron's, determined to find out for himself what was happening.

ooo

"Daryl," Aaron says surprised by who his nightly visitor is. He could tell Daryl wasn't in a good mood. "What's the problem?"

"I don't have a problem," Daryl said. He gazed at Aaron. He found the man attractive and wondered what he was like underneath the clothing. He noticed he was still using his crutches even though his cast had been cut off.

"You've been acting strange and avoiding me all week. What's going on?" Aaron asks.

"Just drop it," Daryl growls as he turns to leave. His face hot and his nerves were unraveling.

"Daryl," Aaron says, a hand reaching out to grab his shoulder to stop him from leaving.

"Don't you fucking touch me," Daryl says, spinning around.

"Well fuck me!" Aaron mutters as he pulled back his hand,

Daryl gets frustrated and grabs Aaron by the throat and holds him against his wall pulling a knife from behind his belt and pointing it at his throat. _Fuck him?_ Was that an invitation?

"What the fuck did you just say?" Daryl asked.

"Nothing, I'm sorry," Aaron said defensively.

"Tell me what the fuck you just said," Daryl shouts, the knife digging in harder to his throat. Aaron's hands reach up to Daryl's, trying to pull him down. Daryl freezes, realizing his close proximity to Aaron. Daryl stared at Aaron's scared eyes. He was scared of him. No. Scared? He saw something…comforting…behind Aaron's eyes. An understanding behind Aaron's eyes. An attraction behind his eyes.

Daryl drops the knife and it clangs on Aaron's floor. Aaron holds his breath and braces himself for a blow from Daryl but was met with soft lips instead. Daryl pressed his lips into Aaron's. His eyes closed and Daryl slipped his hands up to cradle Aaron's face. Aaron was thrown off by the embrace before he settled down into Daryl's hold and began to kiss him back, catching Daryl's scent.

Daryl pushes him against the wall, tongues clicking, lips pursing and he slips his hand around Aaron's waist pulling him against his body.

"Aaron," Daryl whispered against his skin.

"Daryl," Aaron says between breaths and kisses, not sure of how or when to stop his advances.

"Sweet Aaron," Daryl whispered again.

His voice melted his heart, but he was drunk. Aaron sighed. _Not like this. _"Daryl," Aaron repeated, this time pulling away. "Stop," though this was what he wanted but Daryl was drunk. He didn't want it to happen like this, they would both be regretting it in the morning.

"I want you Aaron, let me take you."

"You're drunk and desperate," Aaron said pulling away finally, putting a hand on Daryl's chest to put some distance between them.

"No, this is not drunk and desperate. I want _you_."

"What?"

Daryl pulled his head back and away, his arms lingering around Aaron briefly before falling to his sides. He looked down, embarrassed. He should go home now. He turned to leave.

"Wait," Aaron said pulling on his arm. "Come back inside. I can't let you go back to Rick's house like this."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter10

Aaron rushed into the kitchen for some water with his heart racing. Daryl had just kissed him. It was a drunk kiss, but a kiss no the less. Daryl was in his living room now. What was he going to say to him? Would he kiss him again? He wanted to. God, he wanted Daryl so bad, but he knew he needed to restrain himself. _Daryl's not gay. Remember that._ Aaron returned to the living room and offered a glass to Daryl.

"Thank you," he said. He looked down at it and put the cold cup to his lips, drinking the entire glass. He was thirstier than he thought.

"What's going on? Why are you so drunk?" Aaron started.

"I would have thought that would be obvious by now," Daryl replied.

"But, why now?"

Daryl shook his head, not really sure of the reason for that question. He was afraid to admit his attraction for Aaron.

"Why now? Because I almost lost you on our run," Daryl replied.

"What are you talking about? I almost lost _you_ on that secret supply mission with Rick. You lied to me, Daryl. Of course I would have tried to stop you. You shouldn't have gone in the first place. You should have just forgotten about that dreaded place," Aaron said feeling his anger swell.

"I couldn't forget about what _that_ man did to you," Daryl said quietly his gaze on the empty glass in his hands.

Aaron sighed. God, how he wanted to kiss Daryl again. He held his breath, though.

"I care so much about you," Daryl started. His emotions were taking over. "You're my friend and…I don't know…this is very hard for me. If I lost you…"

"You haven't lost me," Aaron said, this time moving to kneel in front of Daryl and grasping his hands in his. "God, if anything, you have me more."

After a long silence, Daryl said, "I've never been with a man before."

Aaron took a deep breath, "Why should it matter who you like?"

Daryl pulled his hands back and rubbed his face. Between the cracks in his fingers, he looked at Aaron. "I like you."

Aaron didn't know if he heard right, "What did you say?" he asked, this time gently pulling Daryl's hands away from his face. He looked in his eyes, his heart racing.

"I. Like. You," Daryl said each word clearly and Aaron's stomach dropped.

Aaron looked away. _There's no way he would ever say that to you sober._

But Daryl had sobered up. His emotions pushed his foggy mind away. Sure his breath still smelled of beer, but he had never seen things more clearly than now. He was confused however, with Aaron's silent response. _Didn't he like him back?_

It was Daryl's turn to take action. He reached for Aaron, his hand trembled until it felt Aaron's cheek. His bristle tickled Daryl's palm and he smiled, pulling Aaron's face to his into a soft kiss.

"Stop, you're drunk," Aaron said pulling away, but Daryl pulled him into a hug.

"Ok, I did indeed drink, but you need to know. _I_ need you to know. These feelings I have for you are very real," Daryl said softly into his ear.

Aaron's body shuttered under Daryl's words. He wanted to believe his so bad. It sounded so good to hear Daryl's voice and his words.

"You don't need to say anything tonight. Just the fact that you know is enough for me," Daryl said.

Aaron nodded against his chest, closing his eyes. He fell asleep.

ooo

"Daryl," a voice called out to him.

Daryl squinted his eyes at the blinding light. The world spun as he sat up too quickly. He looked around and noticed that he was in Aaron's house in the downstairs guest bedroom. Aaron sat on the bed with him. It looked to be about mid-day outside, judging by how the light's shadows lit up the room.

"Hey you," Daryl said grinning at Aaron.

"Hey you," Aaron replied.

Daryl's hand found its way to Aaron's thigh. Aaron jumped, surprised by the contact and scooted a little further away from Daryl.

"What's wrong?" Daryl asked confused.

Aaron blinked.

"You don't remember last night, do you?" Aaron asked slowly.

Daryl smiled, "I remember everything."

"You were way out of it, there's no way…"

"Aaron, I remember. And I meant what I said. Every word, every kiss," Daryl said sitting up. His face was inches from Aaron's. "I did forget how much I drank, and that I would have a terrible hangover in the morning. God, my head hurts," Daryl said putting a hand up to his forehead and running it down his face.

"Here, I figured you might feel like this," Aaron said handing him a glass of water.

"Thank you," Daryl said, taking the glass. He drank half the glass and handed it back to Aaron. Aaron took it and was going to put it on the table next to him, but Daryl's hand reached up and turned his cheek toward his. He looked into his eyes and smiled, noses touching, Daryl breathed into Aaron. Their lips met and Aaron finally kissed him back the way he should have the first time.

"Everything that happened last night was real. My real feelings for you. Do you believe me now?"

Aaron nodded into Daryl's hands. He did believe. Sober and he still kissed him. Aaron almost cried.

Daryl reached out and grabbed the glass from Aaron and set it down for him. He then proceeded to kiss Aaron some more. His hands cradled his face, feeling his short hair between his fingertips. He moved his hands down his neck and felt his collar bone and shoulder muscles. He felt Aaron tense and release under his touch and Daryl loved the sensation of feeling another man's body. He was attracted to Aaron. It had been at least two years by now since he had been with someone. This feeling, these emotions felt virgin to him and he let himself get lost in Aaron.

Now both on their knees, tongues wriggling inside each other's mouths, embracing each other, they were both hard.

Daryl pushed forward, putting Aaron underneath him. Daryl continued to kiss him and Aaron's hands found their way around Daryl's waist, pulling his hips against his. Daryl paused for a moment and looked down at Aaron.

_Couldn't be much different than a woman's ass right? _And Aaron didn't seem to mind.

Aaron's body twitched when Daryl's hands pressed against his soft skin on his belly, bringing his shirt over his head. Daryl gazed down at Aaron's exposed chest, his muscles were nicely outlined. Daryl felt the need to kiss every crevice, every fold of Aaron's skin.

His naked body, his soft body, the soft bed, the soft pillows, his soft kisses. Clouds. They were floating, Daryl pulling Aaron through the air. His hips thrusting up, their bodies rubbing under their pants, his hands on Aaron's ribs, Daryl's hair falling in his face, bodies igniting, so warm. Soft, slow, sweet, raw, beautiful. Lovely. Was this their love?

Hearts beating faster, breaths hotter, naked bodies falling against each other, limbs entangling. Aaron's movements electrified Daryl's senses. Their tongues clashing, teeth clicking, lips pursing, sweat dripping. They were together as one as Daryl eased into Aaron. Daryl wanting, Aaron willing. Tight. Legs clenching, hips thrusting harder, hands caressing, soft moans escape their lips. Daryl couldn't wait any longer. One final thrust into his release and he came inside of Aaron, filling him up. Feeling his love, feeling him tighten, feeling all of him. Feeling his love explode in front of him by Daryl's hands.

Daryl sat up, looking down at their wet mess, smiling, giving in to his heart. Aaron laid still beneath him, chest rising with his breath. Daryl leaned down and planted a kiss above Aaron's bellybutton and looked up at his face. Aaron tussled Daryl's hair as his lips worked their way below his bellybutton, then to the tip of his head.

Aaron fell into his love trance again, this time letting Daryl work his tongue around his shaft. He couldn't hold it in much longer as Daryl was intoxicating. He moaned and pulled hairs as he climaxed into Daryl's mouth, giving in to his feelings. Daryl kissed his throbbing head one final time and crawled next to Aaron neglecting to pull the covers over their heated bodies. They drifted off into sleep, this time with Aaron curled up next to Daryl.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Minnesota," Daryl said with a hand to his chin.

Aaron stood next to Daryl in the garage browsing over his license plate collection, curious to what Daryl was thinking. He was still missing a lot of states. He wondered if he would ever accomplish his goal.

"I know where we can find Minnesota," Daryl said, grinning at Aaron.

"Do you?" Aaron asked, raising a brow to him.

Daryl swept a curl away from Aaron's face. They had been together over a month now, Daryl had officially moved in, and Aaron had grown his hair out. Daryl's style had rubbed off on him. Aaron's heart still fluttered at his touch and he prayed things could stay like this forever.

The couple moved to the table in the middle of the garage. Aaron's maps were sprawled out, markings on each of them of where they should scout. Daryl picked up a map to the south of Alexandria.

"This is where I found your group," Aaron said.

"And this is where we will find your Minnesota," Daryl said, placing a finger on a part of the interstate.

Aaron smiled and shook his head in disbelief. "How could you remember…" Aaron started to question, but held his tongue as he remembered who he was talking to. Still, Daryl didn't know about Aaron's license plate hobby until after they had met. Daryl always found a way to surprise him.

"We should leave in the morning," Daryl commented.

Aaron nodded, rolling up the map they were looking at. His leg had fully healed now with Daryl's help and he was ready to get out again. How he missed the open road and different landscapes. He had to admit he felt claustrophobic staying so long in Alexandria. Not that it was different now, now that he had Daryl by his side.

"What is it?" Daryl asked, interrupting Aaron from his thoughts.

"Nothing, just thinking," Aaron said shaking his head.

Daryl turned to face him now, and took Aaron's hands in his. He looked down, catching Aaron's gaze. "We can wait, if you aren't ready," Daryl said.

Aaron gave Daryl a reassuring smile. "That's just it. I can't wait to get out, actually."

Daryl smiled at that and planted a soft kiss in Aaron's hair, grabbing the back of his neck and gently pulling him closer. "Promise me you won't push yourself too hard," he whispered.

Aaron nodded into Daryl's embrace.

ooo

It was winter now, much colder than the fall. It was so cold and gray, Daryl thought snow would start falling any second. It was so cold, Daryl refused to take his bike out. Now, that's cold. So, leaving his bike at home, Daryl drove the sedan, leading Aaron down the interstate who drove the camper. _Home_. Daryl smiled at the thought of that word as he drove down the interstate. His home now was anywhere Aaron was. He had fallen hard and fast for Aaron and he loved it. Loved him. It hit him like lightening, the realization that he had fallen in love. These feelings of love had remained hidden in Daryl's heart for so long, but the moment he felt them return, he knew what they meant, and who they were meant for.

A honk behind him pulled him out of his thoughts and he veered off the side of the road, just missing a semi-truck intercepting the road ahead, breaking the car until it finally stopped in the ditch. The car hit the cement wall and his head flew forward, airbag deploying, saving his head from slamming against the windshield. He leaned back, closed his eyes, and breathed. _Take control. Asses yourself_. He was unhurt as far as he could tell, just in shock that he let himself get distracted. _Love can do that to a person_.

He saw Aaron rushing to the side of the car in his side mirror. Aaron pulled the door open and fell to his knees, cupping Daryl's face in his hands.

"Are you alright? What happened?" Aaron asked.

"I'm sorry, I'm fine. I was…distracted," Daryl said, touching Aaron's hand on his check. He was not fine. His face hurt like a bitch and he knew he would have bruises eventually. For now, adrenaline rushed through his blood and Aaron's hands felt hot against his skin, energizing him. "I'm sorry," he repeated again, trying to reassure Aaron he was ok.

"Come on, this car is done. I'll drive," Aaron said, reaching out and helping Daryl out of the car. Daryl gladly accepted the help and Aaron drew him into a tight hug. "You can't tell me to take it easy when I could easily say the same to you."

Daryl smiled at Aaron's words and wrapped his arms tightly around him.

They started again, this time Aaron driving the camper, Daryl safely navigating in the passenger seat.

"Should be just ahead," Daryl said, glancing at the area around him. They were getting close.

"Woah," Aaron said, pulling the camper to a stop. Daryl watched as he put the camper in park and exited with his screwdriver. Daryl followed him and noticed him taking a license plate off a red Chevrolet.

"Maine!" Aaron called as he stood with the license plate proudly displayed.

Daryl smiled at him. _Weren't they lucky?_ He extended his hand and pulled Aaron back into the camper and proceeded down the interstate once _again_.

"There it is," Daryl said pointing to the truck with the Minnesota license plate. They finally made it.

Aaron hopped out, screwdriver in hand and began his work. Daryl turned in his seat and started for the door, when a movement caught his eye out the back window of the camper. He reached for his crossbow before exiting. On the ground, he turned once to Aaron and saw him still working on removing the license plate, then turned to the other end of the camper. He heard a shuffling behind a parked minivan. _Not a walker_. A walker wouldn't stay hidden. He relaxed his grip a little on his crossbow and headed to the minivan, he suspected the person was hiding behind that car. He crept quietly as he heard Aaron had finished getting the license plate. Daryl looked back over his shoulder and gave a nod to Aaron who returned it and stayed quiet.

Daryl reached the minivan and spun around, aiming his crossbow at whoever was hiding from him. He lowered it immediately as he saw a young boy, maybe younger than Carl, crouched behind the minivan. The boy threw his hands up in defense as Daryl startled him. He was thin, looked hungry, and had a worn out backpack hanging off his shoulders.

"Are you alright?" Daryl asked reaching his hand out to help the boy up.

The boy ignored Daryl's assistance and gave him the silent treatment. Daryl smiled, and knew the boy had good reason to fear him, a stranger. He backed up so he could see the camper, looking for Aaron. He jogged over when he saw Daryl's hand beckoning for him. Aaron reached Daryl's side and looked down at the boy.

"Hi there," Aaron said, giving the boy a smile and a wave. Aaron's smiled reassured the boy and he felt a little less uneasy.

Aaron waited for the boy to respond.

"Hi," the boy managed to say.

"We won't hurt you," Aaron said politely. "Are you all by yourself?"

The boy nodded to Aaron.

"We have food and water, are you hungry?" Aaron asked him.

The boy's eyes widened at the mention of food and he gave a quick nod. Daryl and Aaron exchanged a glance and Daryl took his leave, gathering a water bottle and some food from the camper. He also grabbed a blanket. When he returned, Aaron was sitting with the boy, having a pleasant conversation about comic books.

Aaron offered the boy the food and Daryl handed the boy the folded blanket, which he took graciously. _Such a polite boy. _He wondered how long he had to survive alone. The boy's name was Connor and he had recently lost his father before the season changed.

Soon enough, Aaron had invited the boy to return back to Alexandria with them. Connor slept the entire way back in the camper's bed.

"We found one," Daryl said.

Aaron smiled _eyes on the road_. "Sometimes it happens fast, sometimes, we need to lay low in one area for a while before we actually find someone."

"Like you did when you found us," Daryl commented.

Aaron nodded.

"Isn't it odd though? We haven't run into any walkers so far," Daryl said.

"It's winter," Aaron replied instantly. _He had done this before_. "It's too cold for the walkers to be out. They'll freeze. They still have some sense left in them, you know?"

Daryl nodded. What Aaron said made sense. _I guess if they just froze, they would reawaken when spring came. They needed to be prepared. _

Daryl took this opportunity to relax. He let himself drift off to sleep in the camper as Aaron finished the drive home.

_Home. _

ooo

Connor was welcomed immediately into Alexandria, under Carol's care. Daryl knew she could take care of him, but was a little skeptical of her methods. He remembered how she spooked Jessie's son out of his pants because he caught her with a gun. If her hospitality was all an act toward Connor, he didn't care, he knew he would be safe.

Aaron exited Deanna's house and strolled over to Daryl, who was waiting patiently outside, with a grin.

"I know you don't like parties, but _we _have a Christmas party here every year. And we are invited to it."

"And?" Daryl asked, feeling like Aaron was holding something back.

"Well…"

There it was.

"It's kind of a formal thing," Aaron said with a smile.

"Wow. A _formal party_," Daryl said frowning. "There's a double wammy."

"I know…I was just running it by you…if you wanted to go…" Aaron said slowly, clearly disappointed that he was shot down.

How could he let him down with a face like that?

"Aaron, I'll go," Daryl said.

Aaron's face lit up at his response, "Really?"

"Yes, I know it means a lot to you, and I know you really want to go, so…let's go," Daryl said.

"Thank you," Aaron said smiling at Daryl.

Daryl cupped Aaron's face and kissed him and they walked back, hand in hand, to their house.

"I'll schedule us for haircuts tomorrow with Jessie," Aaron blurted out.

"Hey, watch yourself," Daryl said, nudging Aaron in the ribs.

ooo

And yet, despite all his stubbornness, he did it for Aaron. He sat in a plastic chair, listening to Jessie's scissors cut off his precious long hair. He refused to let her take it all off. Instead, he settled for a trim, enough where it was just above his eyebrows. When she finished, he moved his neck in both directions, checking himself out in the mirror. She did a great job. Not too short. He actually missed how light his head felt after a haircut.

Aaron was next. She trimmed his hair back to the short curls he had when he first met Daryl, making him even more handsome.

Next was his wardrobe. Daryl had next to nothing to wear. Aaron lent him a white button up shirt and slacks; however, after trying them on, the pants would not fit and the shirt fit snug on Daryl's slightly larger frame. He settled with a pair of nicer jeans, Aaron's white shirt, and a black vest. He refused to wear a tie.

Aaron was handsomely dressed. He went all out, slacks and jacket, with a red tie. Daryl found him stunning and his heart throbbed when he saw him and his slender figure eloquently framed. Aaron dressed to impress and impress he did.

"Too much?" Aaron asked with hesitation.

"You look marvelous," Daryl said slipping his arm around his waist and pulling him against his body. He wanted to undress him right then and there.

"Not too bad yourself," Aaron said wrapping his fingers around Daryl's neck. They kissed each other passionately, both wanting more, but pulling away, knowing the night was young.

The party was boring and unlike any _party_ Daryl had been to before. A party to Daryl meant beer, barbeque, and music. Aaron seemed to relax though, and he fit right in with the crowd.

Daryl spotted Michonne outside on the porch drinking a beer, he decided to join her.

"How are you holding up?" Michonne asked as Daryl approached. "You seem to be doing much better."

"I am," Daryl replied. "You were right about this place," he admitted.

Michonne smiled down at her beer.

"You were right to be cautious of it though," she replied. "Are you happy?"

"Are you?" Daryl replied countering her question.

"Yes, these are good people."

"I agree," Daryl said, he blinked as his thoughts wandered to Aaron.

"I can't help but feel it's too good to be true. I feel like something is about to happen," she said pulling him from his thoughts.

Daryl considered what she said. Things were going good. Too good, in fact. He hadn't noticed it before, his carefree feelings blinded him to the chaos in the apocalyptic world. He thought he could just leave it all behind, but he felt it too, the uneasiness that Michonne felt, and it splashed in the back of his mind.

"Can't get much better than this," Michonne said as she clapped him on the shoulder, strolling back into the party, leaving Daryl's head filled with doubtful seeds that sprouted almost immediately.

Suddenly, he felt scared as he watched the first snow begin to fall.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Soooooo, I realize that Daryl isn't ****_really_**** the 'romantic' type to say such cheesy things, but we all love him right?! Just bear with me through the beginning of this chapter…**

**Also, there will be small spoilers in the upcoming chapters that relate to the comic book story (I don't actually know if they will be using these parts of the story in the TV series). So, if you don't want to know what actually comes next, too bad! I hope you still read, and like I said, not sure if what happens in the comics will really happen on the TV series (honestly, I doubt it…). **

**By the way, I just finished brainstorming the final chapters and it's going to be gooooooooooooood! I'm really excited for the rest of the story and I hope you are too! **

**Happy reading! :)**

Chapter 12

Aaron held out his hand, pretending to change the channels of the fireplace with an invisible remote.

"I like this channel," Daryl whispered. Daryl sat on the ground with his back against the couch and Aaron sat in front of him between his legs. They were both perfectly content with where they were at.

"Do you miss it?" Aaron asked. "Your life before?"

Daryl didn't reply right away. Did he really miss it?

"I miss my brother," he said. "Though, I don't think he would approve of my current situation."

"You mean with me?" Aaron asked.

Daryl nodded against Aaron's shoulder, "He didn't do too well with gays."

Aaron remained silent after that, not sure what to say.

Daryl felt Aaron's stillness, and realized he might have said something to make Aaron think he still gave a shit what Merle thought, which he didn't. It doesn't matter who you fall in love with. "Aaron, love is too beautiful to be hidden away in a closet," Daryl started. "I don't care what my dead brother thinks and I certainly don't care about what other people think either."

"Love?" Aaron asked, turning around between Daryl's legs.

Daryl's eyes widened as he suddenly realized that he had never actually said it out loud. Well…shit…

"That's right, I love you."

Aaron's face turned bright red and he looked away from Daryl, not sure if he had heard correctly. No one had ever told him that since he was a little boy.

"Daryl…" Aaron trailed off, not sure exactly what to say. His heart felt young again, yearning for the love that Daryl had for him. Of course he loved him back, he was just surprised. Surprised that Daryl was the first one to say it. Surprised that he said it so suddenly. Surprised that their relationship had grown so much without realizing it.

"Aaron?" Daryl said smiling at him.

"I…I love you, too," Aaron finally managed to croak out.

There. He said it! And it was the best feeling in the world, saying it out loud. Aaron felt like he had been holding a million butterflies in a cage and the cage finally opened, letting out all the butterflies.

Daryl's warmth surrounded him in an embrace as this would be the last night of making love during winter.

ooo

The week warmed up fairly quickly. It was almost March now. Daryl was working shirtless in the garage with the door open, letting the sun warm his skin. Daryl had popped a tire on their last run and he was in the process of patching it up. Aaron was with Alice helping her with the new crop.

He heard footsteps running up the drive way and Daryl turned to see who it was.

Michonne stopped in front of Daryl, panting, sweat dripping from her forehead. She was armed with her samurai sword, something was wrong.

"Michonne-" Daryl started.

"You need to see this," Michonne said cutting Daryl off. Daryl dropped his tools and rushed with Michonne to the back part of town.

Daryl saw immediately the cause of her worry. The wall had fallen down. Daryl noticed part of the wood had become brittle and moldy, probably due to lack of upkeep after the snow defrosted.

"Shit," Daryl whispered as he saw what was behind the gate. A horde of walkers were approaching. With no tools, and no weapon, Daryl felt helpless.

"I was doing a patrol and noticed it just now. It must have happened sometime last night or early this morning."

"And I was the first person you thought you should get? I don't even have a weapon," Daryl said.

"You were the first person on my way back into town," Michonne explained. She drew her sword from its sheath. "Go, quietly warn Rick and the others. Don't let the people raise any alarms. We need to be as quiet as possible if we want to contain them."

Daryl nodded and ran as fast as he could back into town. He wanted to warn Aaron as soon as possible, but he was furthest across town. He ran first for Rick's house, who conveniently was not around. Nobody was outside right now. He ran to Deanna's house and found her there with Maggie.

"The wall in the back of town fell down, a horde of walkers it at the fence. Michonne is holding them back for now," Daryl burst out as when he saw the ladies. Neither Deanna nor Maggie said anything, staring at Daryl in shock. "We need to help her now!"

This sprang Deanna into action. She jumped out of her seat and rounded the corner heading for the electric box on the wall. She opened it and searched for the button to sound the alarm.

"NO!" Daryl shouted, stopping her hand from pressing it. "No alarms. We need to be as quiet as possible to not draw attention to ourselves."

Deanna nodded. Daryl was right. "I will send men to the fence. Maggie, you get the women and children in my house and keep them safe. Daryl, you and I will go door to door to warn everybody," Deanna said.

Deanna opened the armory grabbing a gun, leaving it open for Maggie and Daryl to grab their weapons. Daryl searched for his crossbow and arrows. His eyes caught sight of Aaron's rifle and he grabbed it, slinging it over his shoulder, before heading out.

ooo

Aaron wore Daryl's vest in Alice's garden. He had stolen it from him this morning after throwing on a white tee shirt. Daryl's scent still lingered on it and Aaron loved it, made him feel like Daryl was there next to him.

Alice headed over to him with more seeds. He had already planted the wheat seeds, next came the corn seeds. He had dug four trenches where they could grow four rows of corn. Aaron looked up to Alice and wiped his sweaty forehead with his arm. She began throwing the seeds in the ground and Aaron remained on the ground, covering the holes with dirt.

He enjoyed this peaceful garden with Alice as they worked together. Her planting, he burying. When they had finished, she left him to retrieve a watering pail. He sat cross-legged on the ground, admiring their hard work. He still had a lot to do and the day was still just beginning. He imagined Daryl was in the garage right now fixing his bike. It wouldn't be long before Daryl joined him. He said he didn't think it would take very long.

Aaron was surprised to see his thoughts answered when he saw Daryl's familiar head over the garden fence. Aaron rose from where he was sitting and dusted the dirt off his pants and stilled when he was Daryl was armed with his crossbow with Aaron's rifle slung over his shoulder.

"What's going on?" Aaron asked.

"Walkers got through the fence. A horde to be exact. We need to contain them before they enter the city," Daryl said handing Aaron his rifle.

They both heard it then. Gun shots rang out in the distance and both Aaron and Daryl turned their heads to the back of the fence. Daryl knew more men had joined Michonne and were now fighting to hold them back. _So much for being quiet_, Daryl thought.

"We need to get Alice to Deanna's. The women and children are hiding out there," Daryl said.

Aaron nodded and they went inside to find Alice. Aaron found her in her kitchen filling up a pail and began signing as fast as he could to her to explain what was happening. She turned off the water and followed them out.

They wandered through their people as quickly as they could to get Alice safely to Deanna's, but stopped when they saw walkers blocking their path. Daryl took aim, but Aaron placed a hand on his crossbow looking beyond the walkers and saw more coming.

"There's too many," Aaron said.

"Fuck," Daryl spat.

Aaron looked at Alice who was shaking now. She had not seen walkers for over a year now, at least.

"This way," Daryl said, pulling Aaron and Alice between the houses.

They trekked behind the houses going through backyards until Deanna's house came into view. Just a few more houses to go. Daryl went faster, making it hard for Alice and Aaron to catch up. Alice tripped over something and fell to the ground behind Aaron. Aaron skidded to a stop and turned around. His eyes widened at what she had tripped over, but it was too late. A walker bit into Alice's leg.

Daryl ran toward Alice and Aaron grasping for an invisible hilt that was supposed to be on his belt. Of course he had left his knife at home. The knife that could have saved Alice's life.

Aaron raised his rifle and shot the walker in the head. This only drew more attention to them. Aaron and Daryl lifted Alice between them. She hobbled along with them but knew that she was holding them back and they would not make it. Walkers had rounded the corner in front of them and headed for them. She was crying now as she stopped her feet into the ground. She looked at Aaron and didn't have to speak. He knew what she was doing.

"No!" Aaron shouted as she turned and headed for the walkers.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Keep moving!" Daryl shouted, pulling Aaron forward by his waist stabbing walkers in the head with one of his arrow.

"But Alice-"

"Sacrificed herself so that we may live," Daryl told Aaron. He pulled him behind a house. Aaron sank against the wall and Daryl held an arm against the wall to steady himself. He looked at Aaron who was clearly in shock over Alice. "Are you with me, Aaron?"

Aaron refused to look at Daryl. His mind was spinning. He had just lost his dear friend who he was just working with earlier.

_Fucking walkers. They'll pay_, Aaron thought to himself.

He was losing to the walkers.

"Aaron!" Daryl said shaking Aaron's body out of his thoughts.

Aaron blinked and looked up at Daryl, wondering what he was saying to him.

"Are you with me?" Daryl asked.

Aaron nodded, "What should we do?"

"Head for the hole in the gate, kill walkers along the way," Daryl said as he checked his crossbow.

ooo

The pair slowly made their way to the gate and Alexandria's streets became littered with bodies. Walkers and humans. And the walkers kept coming. Michonne was covered in blood and sweat. Her swing was growing slow as the time went on.

"Go with Rick. We passed them on the way here. They are leaving the city," Daryl said to Michonne as they caught up with her.

She swung her sword one last time over her head at an oncoming walkers, decapitating it.

"I'm not leaving without you," Michonne said, panting.

"Yes you are," Daryl ordered. It was night now and if they wanted to have a chance to make it out she needed to leave now. "We can fend for ourselves. Don't worry about us. Let's meet back at Rick's house tomorrow. For now, we all need to leave the city until day time when we can see better."

She nodded, understanding Daryl's point. She also knew that Daryl would be true to his word. "See you tomorrow then," she said, bidding them farewell as she retreated to join Rick and the group.

Daryl and Aaron stood side by side, holding a line of defense against the horde. Daryl turned to look once at his partner. Aaron looked tired. His face was grieved with Alice's death. His mind was elsewhere. Daryl needed him here and present.

"Aaron, are you with me?" Daryl said reaching for Aaron's arm. He grasped him with force, shaking him from wherever his mind had gone.

A nod was all Aaron managed as he cocked his gun and pointed it at the horde, not able to even look at Daryl. Daryl thought he was grieving. He didn't have time to grieve. His heart was stone. His tears refused to fall. They were losing this fight. Alice was dead. Who knew how many other innocent lives were dead. One thing Aaron knew for certain was that he was sick and tired of the world. He hated walkers. But more than walkers, he hated the disease, wondering why he hadn't been taken under the disease by now. Many times he had faced death, but somehow death slipped away. He hated how he knew nothing, absolutely nothing, about what caused this disease, how it came to infect humans, and how to stop it other than killing the host.

Bang.

One walker dead.

Whiz, Daryl's arrows flew past his ear.

One walker dead.

Bang.

Another walker down.

Bang.

The walker staggered.

Bang.

The walker kept coming.

Whiz.

Daryl took down the walker.

"Aaron! Stay with me," Daryl shouted.

Daryl came to Aaron's side and gripped his arm as Aaron fell limp at his touch. His mind lost in his emotions.

"Keep it together," Daryl said, shaking him slightly.

Aaron was a mindless zombie. His head, his thoughts, lost in an infinite abyss. The death of Alice replaying in his vision.

"Aaron?" Daryl asked with concern. He couldn't reach him.

Aaron closed his eyes, waiting for death, hoping this time it would be friendlier and actually greet him.

"Fuck," Daryl said under his breath as he hoisted Aaron up with his arm around his waist. Daryl slung his crossbow over his shoulder as he knelt down and lifted Aaron on his back. He held him piggy-back style with his hands under Aaron's thighs.

"Don't you dare do this, Aaron! We're getting out of this alive! Do you hear me?"

With that Daryl projected his course through town and was able to make it to the main gate without any trouble. He took one more look back at Alexandria and the place he recently called his home and walked out the gate. He ran as fast as he could down the interstate. He would have continued running but his legs were tense, threatening to tighten with ever step he took. He stopped and saw the farm where Eric died. It would serve as refuge for the night. He headed to it, avoiding the house all together and opening the barn doors instead. The barn was vacant except for the hay that carpeted the ground. It would suffice for the night.

Daryl slowly bent his legs and rolled onto his side, letting Aaron off his back. He immediately turned around to look at Aaron. He had no physical damage, at least what Daryl could see. But Aaron was sweating. Daryl put his hand to Aaron's forehead and felt he had a fever. Daryl made Aaron as comfortable as possible, then laid back in the hay next to him with his crossbow in his arms. Daryl was consumed by sleep and he drifted off next to Aaron.

ooo

Daryl woke with a start from his dream. He looked over and saw Aaron still sleeping. He checked his forehead. The fever Aaron had last night had dissipated and Daryl breathed a sigh of relief. He looked around them as saw the sunlight peeking through the cracks in the barn door. Daryl rubbed his eyes to help them adjust. He looked back at Aaron and decided to wake him.

"Aaron," Daryl said quietly as he placed a hand on his shoulder. He gave him a slight shake.

Aaron's eyes opened slowly, blinking in the light. He rolled onto his back and shaded his eyes with his hands.

"What happened?" he groaned.

"We escaped Alexandria and the walkers. I had to carry you on my back. You passed out," Daryl said.

Aaron thought about what Daryl told him. He remembered standing in front of the walkers. He remembered running and Alice…Alice. The thought of her brought back his memory.

Daryl watched Aaron as his expressions changed and he saw fear in Aaron's eyes. He gently touched his partner and taking him into an embrace as Aaron gently sobbed into Daryl's shoulder, finally able to grieve the death of their friend.

Daryl felt Aaron's sadness. He wanted to take it all away, bring back Alice. But he also knew that this was life. Alice's sacrifice kept them alive. Daryl kissed Aaron's hair, comforting him, assuring him everything was ok.

Everything was not ok to Aaron. Daryl was blind, thinking it was all about Alice, but it was so much more. Aaron pushed himself away from Daryl. He looked at his pants, his boots, his shirt, Daryl's vest that he still wore. He was covered in blood and it sickened him.

"Do we have a plan?" Aaron asked.

"We are going to go back to Alexandria, search for survivors. I told Michonne we would meet up with the group today back in town," Daryl said.

"Then let's go, we're wasting time," Aaron said standing.

Daryl looked at him confused. Was that it? He was not finished grieving, he knew that much, but there was something else going on.

"Aaron, we can rest a bit."

"No. We can't," Aaron said sharply. "Let's go."

Aaron picked up his gun and headed to the barn door.

"Wait," Daryl said, jumping up and grabbing his arm.

Aaron spun around quickly, facing Daryl with anger in his eyes.

Daryl looked confused.

"Aaron, are you alright?" he asked hesitantly. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Aaron said, turning his gaze to the fear.

_That's not nothing_, Daryl thought.

"The sooner we get to Alexandria, the better. Right? So let's go," Aaron said.

Daryl sighed, frustrated that Aaron wouldn't talk to him. He picked up his crossbow and they headed back out of the barn.

ooo

Michonne and Rick's group were waiting for Daryl and Aaron when they arrived. The group was able to kill off the straggling walkers that still invaded their town. They looked around at the damage. Bodies lay dead in the streets. Most of the town people had survived with Rick and the women were safe in Deanna's house.

"This town isn't going to clean itself," Rick spoke up as the group reunited.

Everyone agreed to help clean up. A crew was assembled to fix the fence while the other capable bodies were to clear out the dead. Aaron and Daryl helped on the fence.

After the repairs had been made, they returned to their house.

Aaron began stripping his clothes the moment the door shut. He tossed everything except Daryl's vest into the trash. Daryl did the same.

"Where did you get this?" Aaron asked.

"I can't remember where or when I bought the vest, but my grandmother sewed the angel wings on it."

"Your grandmother?"

"Yes, she died before the apocalypse," Daryl said answering Aaron's unspoken question. He didn't feel like talking about her and was glad Aaron dropped the topic.

"Are you…alright?" Daryl asked hesitantly remembering his actions this morning.

"I think I need a shower," Aaron said, giving an assuring smile to Daryl.

Daryl crossed the distance between them. Their naked bodies pressed up against each other. He kissed him, not a sexual kiss, but a loving kiss. A safe kiss. A comforting kiss that Aaron was able to lean into and kiss him back.

They made their way into the shower.

Daryl poured soap in his hands and began washing Aaron's back. He started with his shoulders, lathering the soap into his skin. He worked his way down to the middle of his back, running his hands from the center of his back to Aaron's sides, making his way down to his hips. He gave Aaron's hips a gentle squeeze and pulled them against his body as he kissed the back of his neck. Aaron let out a small moan and placed his hand against the shower wall to steady himself. Daryl felt Aaron's body tense. The man desperately needed a release.

Daryl moved closer to Aaron, the water splashed down between them. He moved the shower head out of the way and let the water run down the side of the wall. Daryl's chest was against Aaron's back now and they breathed together. Daryl felt himself grow hard and he reached around Aaron's hips to find he was hard too.

Daryl stroked Aaron, kissing his neck and shoulders. His stubble tickle Aaron's skin sending shivers down his spine. Aaron threw his head back, moaning in the pleasure Daryl was giving him. Both of his hands now pressed against the shower wall to hold himself up as one of Daryl's hands traveled up his body, pressing into his chest, the other working on his hard cock.

Their hips moved forward and backward together. Aaron sighed feeling Daryl's hard cock pressed into his leg. Aaron needed this. He needed a release. But most of all he needed a release by Daryl's hand. And he was doing an excellent job.

Aaron pushed into Daryl's grip wanting more, wanting to feel himself cum, but Daryl gripped him hard, halting the motion they had. Aaron felt Daryl's hands grab his arms and pull him away from the wall. Aaron lowered his arms and turned his head, meeting Daryl's lips. They kissed long and hard this time. Daryl's breath breathed life into Aaron. His hands tangled themselves in Aaron's wet curls and Daryl loved the feeling. He loved how hard Aaron made him. He loved how much he admired his body, the curve of his muscles.

Aaron turned his body fully around now, facing Daryl. His hands grasped Daryl's face, not letting him go from their kiss. But as Daryl eased up his grip in Aaron's hair, he slid down to his knees with his face in front of Aaron's cock. His eyes looked up at Aaron and Aaron looked down at Daryl, full with anticipation with what was coming next.

Daryl's mouth kissed his head. Aaron let out a long moan of pleasure feeling his hot breath on him. Daryl's tongue slowly made its way around his shaft and he closed his lips around him. He sucked tightly, flicking the cock in his mouth with his tongue.

"Daryl," Aaron moaned.

He looked down and saw Daryl looking up at him with his dick in his mouth. He felt absolutely helpless as Daryl took control. His knees felt like buckling under the pleasure. He was so close to his climax. His fingers pushed into Daryl's hair, tangling his hair into knots. He pulled slightly and threw back his head, coming into Daryl's mouth. His hips bucked into Daryl's mouth as he felt his lips sliding harder and faster. He looked down with wide eyes, expecting Daryl to release his grip, but instead he saw Daryl swallow his seed.

"Daryl," Aaron gasped.

"Shh," Daryl replied standing up. He placed one hand on Aaron's shoulder, the other hand gripped his own cock and he began jerking his member.

Aaron stood in front of Daryl, a little awkward and exposed, unsure of what to do. He knew if he kneeled down he would most likely collapse. Instead, he began working his lips at Daryl's collar bone. Daryl cornered Aaron, placing his free hand against the wall behind Aaron to steady himself.

Aaron's hands worked their way around Daryl's back and slid down over his ass. He gripped both cheeks at the same time and lifted up.

"Oh, Aaron," Daryl moaned with pleasure.

Aaron kissed his lips, sucking on his bottom lip, breathing into Daryl. Daryl's eyes closed and his mouth hung open.

Aaron's hands slid over Daryl's hips and between his thighs which Daryl gladly spread for Aaron and he began caressing his sack under Daryl's jerking motion. He felt Daryl move faster and looked up at him and realized that he was looking down at him.

Aaron bent down and kissed Daryl's nipple and gently pinched the other with his fingers. Daryl pressed his chest closer to Aaron, inviting him to continue what he was doing. Aaron switched his mouth to cover his other nipple, this time biting down on it.

"Aaron, don't stop," Daryl gasped.

But Aaron stood straighter, wrapping his arms around Daryl's neck, kissing him harder and he felt Daryl's hand wrap around his waist, pulling Aaron as close as he could to his body. Their hips moved together. Daryl's hand gently hit Aaron's sack as he jerked forward.

"Shit, Aaron, I'm coming," Daryl moaned finishing off himself. Aaron felt Daryl's cock convulse against his leg and his warm cum drip down his thigh. Daryl collapsed his free arm around Aaron's shoulder.

They breathed into each other, giving one final kiss, before exiting the shower and collapsing in a naked mess of limbs on the bed, consumed by exhaustion.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Hehehe…BATTER UP! **

Chapter 14

Negan and Lucille. Those were the names running constantly through Daryl's head. Negan. Lucille. Aaron. Two of those names he wanted dead, but only one of those names was living.

What the fuck was he going to do?

ooo

Approximately one week ago

Aaron washed Daryl's vest of the blood from the day before. Today they were going to bury the loved ones of the residents of Alexandria. After the clean up yesterday, Deanna decided to honor the dead with proper burials. And for that, Aaron was grateful.

Aaron hung the vest outside to dry and joined Daryl on the porch. He already had a beer opened, several in fact, of which were already empty and littered on the porch floor.

"I wasn't able to get all the stains out, but I cleaned it up as best I could," Aaron said quietly next to Daryl as he watched the vest blow in the wind.

"You should keep it. It looks better on you," Daryl said offering a smile to Aaron.

"No, that's your vest. I couldn't," Aaron started.

"I want you to have it," Daryl said with a funny grin and he put his arm over Aaron's shoulder and pulled him in close. Daryl took a deep breath, inhaling Aaron's scent, smelling fresh pine. His mind was intoxicated with Aaron and he felt like staying right here with him forever.

They heard the distant church bells ringing to commence the ceremony for their dead. Daryl glanced down at Aaron who had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He thought about letting him sleep on him as long as he wanted, but he knew how much this ceremony would mean to him. They were going specifically to honor Alice.

"Aaron," Daryl said softly shaking his lover from his sleep.

"Mmmm," Aaron mumbled with his eyes closed. He was too comfortable and did not want to move either.

"The ceremony is starting. We should get going," Daryl said.

Aaron slowly opened his eyes and rubbed his forehead, losing the warmth from Daryl as he pulled away to stand up. They walked hand in hand to the ceremony.

Deanna said a few words over the seven dead caskets, if you could call them caskets. The bodies were in black bags and seven empty holes in the yard outside were dug, patiently awaiting their new residents. She asked if anyone wanted to say anything else. Some people sobbed, some people said a few words, Aaron and Daryl remained silent. Aaron felt for the families of the dead, but Alice was his family and he couldn't bring himself to speak up. Speaking wasn't her thing anyways. He placed a small bouquet of picked daisies on her body. Then they were laid to rest. Daryl and Aaron shoveled the dirt over Alice's body and remained by her grave even after the burial was complete.

Daryl held Aaron through the night. Aaron had wrapped himself in Daryl's vest when they returned home and went straight to bed. Daryl could feel the deep sobs Aaron was trying to hold back but in his comfort, he was able to release his grief.

ooo

Shouts coming from outside were what woke Daryl from his sleep. The sun had not risen yet. Daryl panicked, concerned from the commotion outside, he silently got out of bed to not disturb Aaron and made his way downstairs.

He peeked first out the front window and could not see anything. But then he heard a rumbling. Like a motorcycle revving the engine. Then he saw it. A man on a motorcycle waving a bat above his head drove down their street howling. He was a husky man with black, slicked back hair, and a chiseled jaw. He was buff and his arm muscles were tight under his jacket. Daryl felt his heart beat faster at their new intruder. He immediately feared the man and the rest of the bikers that followed behind him, howling and swinging their weapons overhead as they passed through the street.

"What is it Daryl?" Aaron's voice whispered behind him.

"Trouble," Daryl whispered still peering out the window at the bikers. The posy was almost at an end. He counted at least a hundred bikers. The bikers at the end of the tail were slowing down, heading to each house to break down the door. His eyes widened when a biker finally pulled in front of their house and jumped off his bike carrying a heavy axe.

"Get a weapon, a tool, something, quick!" Daryl commanded to Aaron as he ran into the other room to retrieve his knife.

Daryl picked up one of the tools from the fireplace and braced himself next to the door to swing at whoever came through. But the smash came from the window he was looking through. The biker had swung his axe, breaking the glass, springing the surprise on Daryl. He turned around, but he was too slow to process the actions and was hit in the head with the heavy part of the hammer. Daryl hit the floor, blood flowing from his temple. He tried to get up, but his vision blurred and his mind went coherent. _Fuck. _His ears rang and he heard shouts and grunts coming from the other room. He heard a loud thud, praying that Aaron had taken down their intruder.

His heart dropped and he closed his eyes. The last thing he saw was Aaron being carried unconscious over the biker's back out of their house.

ooo

Daryl woke with a headache worse than a hangover. He grunted at the light that greeted him and raised his hand to cover his eyes. He was no longer in his house, but in the back seat of a moving car. The car hit a bump and Daryl flew off the seat into the air. _So much for seatbelts_. He turned his head as far as he could and recognized Carol's short gray hair in the driver's seat.

"Carol," he groaned.

She didn't hear him and continued driving the car.

"Carol!" he shouted.

That got her attention. She turned around and glanced briefly back at Daryl.

"Hang on Daryl," she replied turning the wheel sharply. The car hit more bumps forcing Daryl to sit up. He did so too quickly and his head spun. His eyes widened as he looked out the car window and saw nothing but fields and crops for miles.

"Carol, where are we?" Daryl asked, fearing the answer.

"West," she replied.

"How far west?" Daryl asked.

"We just entered Kentucky," she said.

"Stop the car," Daryl said.

"No, Daryl, we can't go back."

"STOP THE FUCKING CAR NOW!" he yelled.

Carol halted the car to a stop and turned around in her seat to argue, but Daryl was already opening the door to the car.

"Where the fuck are we going?" he asked pulling her door open. His head was spinning and he felt like falling over right there but he pushed though the feeling. He pulled Carol by her shirt and lifted her out of the car. His fists balled into anger and he restrained himself from punching her right there in the face.

A truck rolled up behind them. He turned his head briefly and saw Rick and Michonne in the front seat. Rick exited the car first and came to Carol and Daryl.

"Daryl, calm down," Rick said approaching Daryl with his hands open to him.

"Not until somebody tells me what the fuck is going on and why we are in FUCKING KENTUCKY!"

"Daryl, let go of Carol and I'll explain, but you need to calm down," Rick said as cautiously as he could.

Daryl huffed and released his grip on Carol's clothes. She sighed and resituated her top around her shoulders.

"Alexandria was overrun by a biker gang," he said.

"So, why didn't we fight them back? Push them out? What the fuck were you guys doing?" Daryl asked angrily. Rick was stronger than this. The group had broken up before and he did not want that to happen again, but it seemed it was too late.

Michonne was getting out of the driver's seat now. He saw the other door open as well. Maggie and Judith exited from the backseat of the truck. His hands were now trembling. Aaron did not exit the truck. Was he safe?

"We tried, there were too many of them," Rick said. His face told the same story. They tried and failed. Something had gone wrong.

"What happened?" Daryl asked.

ooo

"Which one of you pricks is the leader of this town?" the leader of the biker gang said. The people of Alexandria had been pulled from their houses and were corralled into a group in the center of town. The bikers stood surrounding the circle, armed with their weapons pointed at anyone who tried to escape. Deanna was among them, but Rick spoke up first.

"I am," Rick said, raising his hand.

"You're not the fucking leader," the biker said eyeing him up and down. "You're wearing a uniform. Leaders are not policeman are they? Now who's in charge of this fucking, pathetic, piece of shit town?"

Rick glanced at Deanna. She shrugged and shook her head, then slowly looked up at the biker.

"I am," her hoarse voice rang out.

"That's more like it. I'm Negan. This here is Lucille," he said pointing to his baseball bat. It was a heavy, wooden baseball bat and the end was wrapped in barbed wire. "Let me introduce you to her."

He took a heavy swing to the nearest person, who happened to be Glen. He smashed his head on the first swing. One of Glen's eyes fell out of his socket and rolled onto the floor. Blood splattered the surrounding people and they all screamed in horror and watched and he continued to beat on Glen's head with Lucille.

With every swing, you could hear the crack of more bones breaking in Glen's dead body. Rick stood in horror holding Maggie who was in shock, watching her lover get beaten to death by a lunatic. With every swing, she flinched, gasping as she watched the intruder bash her lover's head in with a baseball bat. Negan continued to mutilate him until there was a bloody mess of clothes, bones, and skin smeared on the ground. Negan flipped his head back and ran one of his bloody hands through his hair to slick it back into place.

"You people killed some of my men, my _Saviors_," Negan said pointing his bat into the crowd.

The people of Alexandria looked around in confusion. Sure, they had people who did supply runs, maybe they ran into trouble and killed the men Negan was talking about, but no one knew _exactly_ what he was talking about.

"Now, we are here to take over your town," Negan said. "That's right! I'm not going to pussy foot my way around. We're in charge now and you'll do as I say."

This confused the town's people even more. No one ever came out that bluntly and said they were taking over.

"We won't take orders from you!" a man from the crowd shouted.

Negan turned his head to look at him. One of his men came behind the man and dragged him forward, bringing him before Negan. Without even blinking, Negan swung Lucille against the man's skull, hitting it square on the side, breaking the man's neck and cracking his jaw and skull at the same time. The barbed wire ripped through the man's face flesh, spraying the crowd with blood. The man's dead body fell to the floor.

"First base!" Negan called after his swing. "That means, _this_ was a warning," he says pointing Lucille at the dead man's body. "This is what happens if you disobey me!"

Rick, still holding Maggie, glanced over at Michonne. Her eyes were wide with fear. Her heart was pounding. Of course their little paradise of a town wouldn't last forever. Nothing ever does.

"Any other takers? Batter up!" Negan said, egging the people on. No one said anything else.

'Get a car,' Rick mouthed the silent words to Michonne.

She nodded and discretely glanced around.

"Now, my men will be escorting each of you back to your little houses. They will enter your house and they will take what they like. _Whatever_ they like. Let me demonstrate what I mean," he said. He walked through the crowd with his eyes on one man. Aaron. He grasped him by his collar and brought his face to Aaron's ear.

"You're mine now, pretty boy," Negan breathed the whisper.

Aaron's face showed a look of disgust as Negan whispered to him. Aaron looked desperately at Rick. Rick began shaking, wondering what happened to Daryl. Why wasn't he there too? Rick watched as Negan dragged Aaron away and into a house, slamming the door behind them.

Negan's men began moving toward the crowd, grabbing and kicking people to get going and do as Negan asked. Rick looked around, desperate to find his son Carl who had been hanging out with his friends earlier.

"Carl!" he called, hoping his son would hear him. A buff man grabbed Rick and Maggie by their shoulders and led them away from the gathering. Rick complied with the man, not wanting to start up trouble out in the open, so he led their escort to Daryl's house. He wasn't going to know the difference. He glanced at Maggie who gave him the slightest nod of approval. He searched around the streets again for Carl, but saw Carol instead, holding Judith. His heart eased slightly knowing that Judith would be safe with Carol.

'Car,' he mouthed to Carol when he caught he eyes.

She nodded in reply and continued to be led by her escort to Rick's house.

Rick was now climbing the steps to Daryl's house. He noticed the window was smashed in. He chose to ignore it though, as he opened the door and was shoved inside, tripping over Daryl as he entered. The man looked down in the doorway, surprised that a body was laying there. Maggie took action, however. She dragged the man inside, kicking him in the face as she pulled him down to her knee. The man winced at the pain, bringing his hand to his head. She then elbowed the back of his neck, causing him to fall to the floor beside Daryl. She held his neck down with her foot while Rick finished him off by smashing the man's head with his boot heel. They closed the door, praying no one saw the commotion going on inside the house.

Maggie bent down and checked Daryl's pulse.

"Still alive, looks like he could have a pretty bad concussion though," she said, examining his head injury.

"Still, he's alive. We'll put him in Carol's car when she gets here," Rick said. He carefully pulled back a corner of the blinds to the front window that was smashed in. The streets had quieted down some. He could hear screams coming from the distance. His heart was pounding, he hoped those screams weren't from his family. He hoped Michonne or Carol ran into Carl, or that Carl had somehow escaped. He started trembling as the thoughts of his son being lost or taken by a biker consumed him.

He blinked and a car pulled up in front of Daryl's house.

"Let's get him to the car," Rick said to Maggie as he backed away from the window to her side.

Michonne pulled up in a truck behind Carol's car. They opened the door to Carol's car, holding Daryl's limp body between them. Carol jumped out of her car and opened the back door. She helped Maggie and Rick maneuver Daryl on to the seats. She closed the door and opened the passenger seat, pulling Judith out of the car and handed her to Rick.

Rick held his baby girl tight glancing up to watch Maggie. He put his arm around her and pulled her with him to Michonne's truck.

"Can I hold her?" Maggie asked as Rick opened the door, pulling the seat forward for Maggie to hop in the back.

"Of course, take a seat," he said.

She hoisted herself up into the back seat of the truck. Rick handed her his baby girl. She smiled when she saw the baby's face and tears began falling from her eyes. But she kept smiling, rocking the baby in her arms. Rick put the passenger's seat back and jumped in next to Michonne. She threw the truck's transmission into drive and followed Carol out the back gate of Alexandria and onto the interstate.

ooo

"Negan. Lucille," Daryl said to himself.

He twirled a strand of dried wheat between his fingers. He was leaning against a tree just before a field of crop. Rick and their small group were parked on the dirt road talking. More like waiting for Daryl to come to terms with what happened. He needed space.

"Negan. Lucille."

He flung the wheat on the ground and turned his nose to the air. He unwillingly sniffed his freedom while Aaron remained in Alexandria, who was singled out by Negan.

What the fuck was he going to do?


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Tell me pet, what is your name?"

"Go to hell."

"It's nice to meet you 'Go to hell', my name is Negan," Negan said, grabbing Aaron's jaw and turning his face toward him and smiling to him. Negan's nostrils flared and he closed his eyes as he inhaled Aaron scent.

"Fresh pine," Negan whispered, his breath hot against Aaron's ear.

Aaron tried to turn his face away in disgust. He couldn't stand Negan being so close to him. His touch burned his skin. He felt Negan's grip so hard, he feared he would be bruised just from his hold on him. But he couldn't run. His hands were bound and Negan towered over him, leaving him no room to move or fight back.

Negan gave a low grumbled laugh.

"Do you have a lover?" Negan hissed. His hands began to tease the hem of his shirt. Aaron jumped when Negan finally made contact, brushing his fingers over his stomach.

Aaron shook his head, lying as best as he could to the lunatic.

Negan chuckled. "I'll bet she - no, he! is wondering where you are right now! And when he comes for you, I'll have him too. I'll bet he's a pretty boy like you."

_You are completely wrong about that_, Aaron thought. Daryl was no pretty boy. He was a husky, handsome, _fucking hot_ man and Aaron knew he would come for him.

Negan proceeded to lick the side of Aaron's face.

"Negan!"a biker said, bursting through the door.

Negan turned to him with a scowl. "What in fuck's sake?"

"Several of the people got away sir."

"You FUCKHEAD!" Negan cursed turning around and going into a pace. "Take some men and go after them! Find them and bring them back. Those are precious goods so be careful and don't kill them. Understand?"

The biker nodded quickly and turned for the door.

"Oh, and put this one with the other girls," Negan said pulling Aaron to his feet and pushing him to the biker.

He snatched Aaron's bound hands and led him out the door in front of him. He was led outside to a large bus with blacked out windows. He climbed the stairs to the bus and saw several naked women and men, no more like boys, chained up inside, blindfolded. What a sick man.

"Strip. Now." the biker commanded him and he cut his bonds when they reached the back of the bus.

Aaron wouldn't give in so easily. He spun around, throwing a fist up to the man's face, but he caught Aaron's hand in his and yanked it down, cracking the bones in Aaron's hand. Aaron cried out in pain and cradled his injured hand.

"The boss doesn't like injuries to the faces of his pets. So you're lucky I don't give you a black eye and knock some of your teeth out right here," he threatened.

The man threw him down against a bench. He wrenched off Aaron's shoes with his hand and pulled a knife out of his belt with his other hand. With his knife, he cut Aaron's pants down the back and yanked them off his legs along with his underwear. He tugged the vest Daryl had given Aaron off his back and commented about how nice it was and that it was his now. He then cut his shirt up the back and tore it off his back, leaving Aaron naked, and on his knees. The biker tied fabric around Aaron's face, blindfolding him and he felt a tightness on his wrists and realized that he was being strung up just like the rest of the poor saps in the bus. He sighed a heavy sigh and waited until the man had finished his duty.

He heard the bus door close and he breathed. He felt he should say something to the other captives on the bus, but he didn't know what to say. Hello? Maybe? Luckily someone else broke the silence.

"Rule number one. No talking. Rule number two. No moving." Aaron heard a voice commanding them. He felt the voice directed at him and realized that they were being watched by a guard.

Aaron let out a long, scared sigh and waited patiently in his darkness.

ooo

Daryl rode, reluctantly, in the passenger seat with Carol. They continued to drive west. Daryl wore a scowl the entire time, making it very clear that he did not approve of where they were headed.

"Daryl, he's probably gone," Carol said quietly, trying to reassure him.

Daryl shook his head and rolled his eyes, but he kept his gaze fixed outside his window.

"We should be going back to rescue…" Daryl said, but Carol cut his sentence off.

"We need to make sure we're not followed. And then we need to restock on supplies, weapons, and ammo."

"We could have done that miles ago!" Daryl raised his voice.

"We are going where Rick says we should go. Apparently there's a group around here that has dealings with Alexandria."

"Well I'm done following Rick," Daryl muttered.

"And I'm done listening to your selfish ass," Carol retorted.

Daryl turned to her with a glare and she glared right back before turning her attention back to the road.

"Get your mind off Aaron. We have bigger problems to worry about. Like, everyone _else_ still back there. Carl. Sasha. Jessie. Deanna. _And _Aaron. The rest of our family, Daryl," Carol said, watching the road.

She was right though. Daryl was having selfish thoughts. And the more he reflected on what Carol told him, the more he understood. They couldn't just go back with what they had now. They would be outnumbered.

_Hang in there, Aaron_, Daryl thought to himself as they rounded the highway and came to a stop in front of fortified gates.

ooo

Aaron did not know how long he waited in the bus, tied up, blindfolded and naked, until he heard the bus door open and shuffling in the front of the bus. He heard the clink of chains coming undone and more scuffling. Then footsteps padded down the length of the bus to the back where Aaron was. He felt someone's hands work on his bind and his arms went slack to his sides when he felt he was released. A firm hand cupped him under his shoulder and led him blindly down the bus.

Aaron stumbled on the stairs exiting the bus and landed on his stomach on the ground outside. He grunted, feeling that his ribs might bruise with the fall. The hand lifted him up again and led him down a path. He knew the bus hadn't moved, so they were still in Alexandria and still near Negan's house, which he suspected is where he was being led.

He felt the air change as he passed through a doorway and his heart began beating faster.

"Leave us," Aaron heard Negan order to his men.

Aaron stood there, silent and still as Negan began moving around in the room. He heard a quiet clink of chains and he instantly remembered the commotion at the front of the bus. There was someone else in this room with him.

"So, I _enjoy_ foreplay, but I know neither of you will give me any. So, the next closest thing is porn, which sadly died with the internet, and I feel like watching some porn," Negan said.

Aaron felt Negan's hands on the back of his head as he pulled down his blindfold. Aaron's eyes slowly opened and he adjusted his eyesight to the dark room. He saw a small, frail woman, one of the prisoners Negan kept in the front of the bus, standing next to him. She stood with confidence, she was not shaking. Aaron narrowed his eyes, looking at her, but shifted his gazed to Negan's back.

"Well, this won't do," Negan said spinning around. His eyes traveled from Aaron's eyes, down his body to his limp cock.

"Porn stars can't make porn with limp cocks," Negan said, gripping Aaron's sack in his fingers and running his tongue along his throat, invading Aaron's body.

Aaron grunted in disgust. He would rather die than grow hard in Negan's hands.

But Negan pressed on. His hands traveled between Aaron's thighs as his mouth bit into Aaron's skin on his collar bone.

Aaron's body clenched at the contact, but he didn't dare make a sound. Negan would not break him.

But, Negan started to grow tired of Aaron's reluctance.

"If you do not get hard for me, I will chop off your dick. Do you understand pet?" Negan hissed in Aaron's ear. He then felt a cold blade travel down his stomach, which came to rest just above his manhood. He felt the pressure of the blade against his skin and felt his skin break as the knife slowly sliced into him. Negan pulled away to look at Aaron, make sure he knew he meant what he said. But Aaron stared right back at the man with a stone face. _Let him slice my cock off. _

"This is boring," Negan sighed. Aaron looked at the man as he backed away, relief flooding through his veins as he moved away from him. The relief was soon replaced with guilt and horror as Negan spun and swiftly sliced the throat of the woman standing next to him. Blood splattered across Negan's face and on Aaron's arm. Her bound hands reached up for her throat as she choked to her death and slumped to the floor.

Aaron's breathing increased, his heart began pumping blood faster through his veins. He certainly did not want to die. He figured Negan would have guards standing just outside the door and his hands were bound. But if he were to escape, now would be the time. He glanced around quickly, trying to contemplate the best course of action, but Negan noticed his swift movement and turned his attention back to Aaron with a smirk.

Negan's body began shaking and he held his blade up and he let out a loud and quick 'whoop'.

"Mmmmmmm, death is much better than foreplay. Gets the blood pumping faster, don't you think, Aaron?" Negan said excitedly.

Aaron's attention was pulled back to Negan when he mentioned his name.

"How do you know my name?" Aaron asked cautiously. He could keep him distracted with conversation as he surveyed the window. He was on the first floor of a house. Which house? He wasn't certain, but he knew Alexandria well and could hide easily once outside.

"One does not come to rule a place without knowing everything about it first. However, Deanna was happy to oblige me with_ that_ specific detail of information. She also informed me that Rick escaped with some of his group. They headed west. The way Deanna spoke of Rick made him seem like he was the one in charge around here. Guess I should have believed him. But he _abandoned_ his people. I would never abandon my people and now _you _are my people, so you better get used to living with me.

"Do you know why I singled you out, Aaron? I like fucking women, yes, but, when I see a man such as yourself, charming eyes, small build, lean muscles, firm ass, I just simply can't resist. And, an asshole is much tighter than a pussy," Negan flashed Aaron a teasing smile.

"I was so prepared to have a fuck train with this lovely specimen here on the floor, but you ruined it," Negan said as he pointed his knife to the dead woman on the floor.

"You won't get hard for me? Fine. I was willing to pleasure you, but you are unworthy. Prepare to be fucked like you've never been fucked before," Negan said. He put his knife between Aaron's hands and cut his bonds.

He circled Aaron to his back, then grasped Aaron's hips and pushed him hard to his knees. Aaron pushed his hands out in front of him to brace himself from the fall. Negan could fuck him. Big deal. He had played rough before, but he had never been raped, never been violated like this before.

He heard Negan working with his belt buckle and Aaron knew this was his only chance to escape. He scrambled to his feet and dashed for the window, pulling it open, feeling the breeze on his face from the wind outside, feeling the freedom he coveted, feeling the release from the evil bastard who was about to rape him, feeling hope.

Then feeling pain as Negan threw his blade at him and stuck his hand firmly to the wall.

Aaron cried out in pain and attempted to pull the knife free from his hand before Negan reached him, but he was helpless to wedge it from its spot in the wall and Negan grasped him around his waist and yanked the knife away, letting Aaron's hand bleed out.

Aaron twisted his body, kicked and shoved Negan away as best as he could, but Negan was too strong for him. He heard Negan slam the window down as he threw Aaron onto the floor. He landed with a loud thud on his hands and knees. He tried scrambling up again, but felt Negan's knife enter his body again, this time on his ass cheek. Aaron cried out, reaching around, trying to grab his wound, but Negan slid the knife down his cheek to his leg, leaving Aaron immobile. Aaron felt the push of Negan's cock, hard against his asshole. Being dry, Aaron was unable to invite Negan in.

He felt Negan's fingernails claw at his hole, wedging him open from the inside. Aaron tried to tighten around him hard enough to hurt his fingers, but Negan seemed to be enjoying the pain. He heard Negan spit in his free hand as he smeared the spit over his cock, lubricating it for entry and it worked. Aaron let out a loud grunt of pain as Negan entered him from behind. He tried pulling his hips away, but Negan wouldn't have it. He grasped Aaron's thighs, spreading his legs from under him, angling his cock deeper inside of Aaron.

This was nothing Aaron had ever imagined. Daryl was a little rough with him when he first entered him, but he did it with a loving intention, and not to hurt Aaron. His cock was welcomed. Hard and smooth, hitting Aaron in just the right spot of pleasure. He had a sense of gentleness when they made love and Daryl wouldn't be the only one receiving that love. He would wrap his fingers around Aaron's cock and they would orgasm together. He loved the feeling of Daryl filling him up from the inside, his cum spilling out of his ass when he pulled out and it dripped down his leg. Both men would breathe together and collapse together.

Negan had just corrupted that beautiful thought. His dick felt like needles inside Aaron, hitting him hard, probably tearing his inner walls. His ass would not doubt be bloody. Blood seemed to get the man off as he scratched and dug his nails into Aaron's already tender ass cheeks.

Aaron let himself take it. He did not get hard. He did not feel pleasure. He crumbled, and succumbed to the rocking back and forth when Negan would thrust inside him. The thrusts grew faster, Negan's nails dug deeper, his grunts grew louder until he felt a wet poison explode inside of him. His cum burning his cut leg as it slowly dripped down his thigh.

Aaron collapsed to the floor and cried.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Hilltop was the name of the town Rick's group had ventured to. They did not have weapons. There was no need for weapons. Negan had already claimed the town and promised to protect it. Luckily the bikers guarding the town did not know of the commotion going on in Alexandria and Rick's group was granted entry.

They were greeted by two men, a man named Paul, who looked very much like the depicted Christian disciple, Jesus, with his long hair and beard, and Gregory, who was very quiet and didn't speak much. They welcomed them into the town, while Rick began telling them about their encounter with Negan's group. Paul told them that Hilltop was supplying Negan's group, the Saviors, with whatever they needed, in exchange for protection, but they did not necessary like Negan's group. The town had more people than Alexandria. Daryl thought he saw maybe two hundred residents within the gates. He wondered why they didn't try to take over the biker gang, but they all looked healthy.

"Well, if Kentucky was doing this good, we should have stopped by here first," Daryl commented to Rick.

"Kentucky?" Paul asked. "We're still in Virginia, though Kentucky is a couple miles more west."

Daryl raised both of his eyebrows and looked at Rick. There's another skill they went soft on. Reading maps.

"If you guys would like, please have dinner with me and my family. First, we need to make sure the next supplies going to Negan are all read-"

"Paul!" a man shouted from the gates.

Paul turned around and waited as the man approached the group.

"Ethan, what's wrong?" he asked.

"The Saviors!" Ethan said out of breath.

Paul's brow furrowed and Rick tensed. Had the biker gang followed them all this way?

"I have a message from them!" Ethan said.

"A message?" Paul asked.

Ethan nodded and began to relay their message, "Negan killed our group of men because we didn't bring enough supplies. For that, we are to stab Gregory and kill him," he finished, drawing a knife and stabs Gregory before anyone could process the message that he just told them. Rick acts on instinct and pulls Ethan off of Gregory and slits his throat. Paul screams and cradles Gregory's body, applying pressure to his wound to stop the bleeding, but he had died seconds ago with no hope of coming back.

The townspeople saw the commotion and began circling around the group, yelling at Rick and Paul. Of course this could only cause more animosity.

Daryl sighed. Of course, there would always be fighting. But the townspeople were about to start fighting the wrong side.

"We need your help!" Daryl shouted, interrupting the cries coming from the crowd.

Daryl waited for silence before continuing.

"This happened because of Negan," he said, motioning to the dead bodies on the ground. "Negan and his men are doing the same thing to our town right now."

Daryl paused as he noticed some of the bikers who were guarding the city now advanced toward the group. Daryl raised his crossbow at them.

"We are not your enemy. I see many capable men, women, fighters in this town. Don't let a biker gang control you!" Daryl said.

"He's right!" Paul called. "We have given enough to these _Saviors_. It's time to take a stand."

"Fight with us!" Rick cried. "Help us take back our town before they control us like they did yours! Please! My son did not escape with us. Please help me get him back!"

The bikers now drew their weapons with panic on their faces. The crowd turned to look at the bikers. There were only a few of the bikers and they would be outnumbered, and the people looked persuaded enough. Rick raised his revolver at the bikers. Michonne readied the katana on her back. Carol aimed her rifle at the bikers. Maggie cradled Judith. The bikers readied their melee weapons.

"This is war," Daryl heard Rick growl.

Michonne charged forward. Rick and Carol fired. Daryl watched as his group took down the first few bikers and he aimed his crossbow at one of the bikers. They all went down fairly quickly. After the last biker was taken out by Michonne, Rick turned to Paul who was watching with relief as their 'protection' fell. It was time to take back Alexandria from Negan. And now they had the men they needed.

"Where do you keep your guns?" Rick asked.

ooo

It had already been weeks, if not at least a month since Aaron was taken by Negan. His name slowly faded away from him as he was now referred to only as 'Pet'. He was malnourished, and was offered little food and water. He hardly ever saw the sun as he was blindfolded the times he wasn't with Negan.

He had become Negan's favorite pet. His dick was now deformed, as he was not allowed medical attention when Negan forced him too hard to become erect and Aaron heard a pop and crack, he knew Negan had fractured his penis. But Negan still pushed him to become hard for him. It was painful now as he was bruised and bloody. He still could not get used to Negan's touch and would flinch every time they started.

One day, Aaron was in the room when a message arrived for Negan.

"Hilltop was overrun, sir," the messenger said.

Aaron heard Negan scowl at the news.

"A man named Rick and a couple of his people killed our guards," the messenger continued.

Aaron turned his head toward the conversation at the mention on Rick's name. Rick had gotten away.

"How many?" Negan snarled.

"Five, and they had a baby."

"What type of artillery?"

"_Rick_ had a revolver. The others had a rifle, crossbow, and katanna. Probably more hidden away."

_Crossbow_. Aaron focused on that sole word. _Crossbow_. That meant Daryl was with them and alive. Aaron let out a heavy sigh. His lover was safe.

He heard Negan laugh through his nose.

"Rick…does this news please you, _pet_?" he asked.

Aaron shivered. He had shown too much emotion.

"Are one of those people your lover?" Negan hissed in his ear.

Aaron frowned but did not say a word. He couldn't see what was happening, but he heard Negan shuffle around the room.

"I suspect they will be coming here," the messenger said in a low voice.

"Make sure the rest of the men are ready. They couldn't be too far behind you," Negan ordered. Aaron heard the door open and the messenger leave.

Negan padded on the floor over to Aaron and removed his blindfold. Negan looked down at him.

"Did that news make you happy?" Negan aasked.

Aaron remained silent. _Did it really make him happy?_ Daryl was free, alive, and well while he rotted here, was constantly raped here, malnourished, deprived of sunlight. _Did it make him happy?_ No. He was furious.

Aaron's bottom lip trembled.

"That's what I thought," Negan said raising his head. "Fucking faggot."

Negan slammed a closed fist into Aaron's jaw. Aaron's head flew to the side as the pain struck him. He cried out and let his face hang as the pressure pounded into his temple. He watched as Negan went to the corner of the room and retrieved his bat.

"Your friends killed my men," he said picking it up.

Aaron's eyes went wide with fear. He saw how carelessly he swung the bat at Glen, giving him a swift death. Death. _Death_. Aaron felt he could welcome it if it came for him now. But this death call was not for him.

"Bring me a girl," Negan called through the door to one of his guards.

Moments later, a blindfolded girl was brought in. Aaron noticed she was one of the girls in the bus. She was thrown to the floor and her wrists broke on the fall. Negan laughed.

"Watch as she is payment for their deaths," Negan said to his pet.

Aaron closed his eyes as the first swing came down upon the girl.

"Lucille is thirtsy!" Negan cried as he swung again.

Blood splattered over Aaron and the rest of the dark room. He continued his beating until the girl was unidentifiable.

"Another!" Negan cried through the door.

The night continued like this until Negan had killed every last one of the girls and boys he held on the bus, leaving Aaron the only one left. He trembled as Negan came for him, dropping Lucille on the bloody ground. His will fell from him as he saw the erection through Negan's pants. He didn't try to hide the whimper from his mouth and Negan pushed him into position.

ooo

"Carol."

"Daryl."

"I have to find Aaron," Daryl said as they drove together down the highway. Rick had finally convinced enough of Hilltop's townspeople to join them to getting their town back in exchange for open trade between the two cities and an honest truce as an alliance. Many of the people happily agreed to come as they did not like the Saviors and wanted to get rid of Negan too. They followed the caravan of cars ahead of them as they traveled back to Alexandria. It had already been several weeks since they left as they needed to arrange the help they needed, but the time finally came for them to take back their home.

Carol glanced sideways at Daryl for a brief moment and then returned her eyes to the road. "We will," she finally said.

"No, I mean, when we get there, that's who I am going to look for first. I don't care about anyone else."

"Use your brain. He might not even be alive, Daryl…" Carol said.

"Carol, please. I have to believe he is alive," he said.

The person in the back seat muffled and Daryl turned around. They had captured one of the bikers and were taking him hostage. Rick had interrogated him earlier to get information, but they were unable to learn anything new.

The muffled voice attracted Daryl's ear so he removed the gag from their hostage.

"What are you-" Carol began.

"Shhh," Daryl said.

The biker coughed with his new freedom from the gag.

"Aaron, you say?" the biker asked.

Daryl's eyes went wide.

"You know him?" Daryl asked.

"Yeah I know him. He's the favorite."

"What favorite?" Daryl asked.

"He's Negan's pet."

"What the fuck does that mean?"

The biker didn't say anything, but smirked. _You know what it means_.

Daryl punched the biker in the face.

"Why tell me this?" Daryl asked, furious.

"You wanted to find him, but you should give up on that. Negan won't let you near him."

"Then I'll kill Negan first," Daryl snarled.

The biker smiled. "Good fucking luck with that."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Rick was smart, had a smart plan. Daryl was actually please with the plan and decided to go along with it. They were to use walkers to distract the biker gang. They took time hurdling walkers together in order to get enough to create a massive horde to burst down the gates of Alexandria. Daryl felt more relieved when the plan actually worked.

The walkers easily overpowered the poorly maintained gate of Alexandria and the gate collapsed to the ground.

Daryl and Carol remained together. She had agreed to help Daryl find Aaron when they got inside. Based on what the biker had said in the car, he figured that once they found Negan, they would be able to find Aaron.

But when they entered the city, nothing hand changed physically. He couldn't tell which house Negan had taken control over. So they started with Deanna's house. They found her and the women and children huddled together inside the safety of her home. Connor ran to Carol immediately and Carol gave him a big hug.

"You're back!" Deanna said to Daryl.

"Which house is Negan in?" Daryl asked her.

She pointed out which house he had taken over on the map of the town. Daryl remembered its location and hurried Carol out of the house. His heart started pounding now. He was so close to finding Aaron.

Daryl stopped at the front door to Negan's, his heart pounding in his chest. He pushed open the door into the dark room, crossbow readied on his arm. Carol cocked her rifle behind Daryl. Daryl eyed the room and froze when his eyes met the man he sought on the other side of the wall.

ooo

Aaron was tied and gagged on the far wall of the room and watched as Negan grabbed Lucille and headed out the door. A commotion outside tore Negan away from his time with Aaron and for that, his pet was grateful.

Aaron closed his eyes. His thighs were dripping with blood. All the blood from the day before had gotten Negan off. The fact that most of it splattered on Aaron made him even more desirable to Negan. He had been fucked for a very long time and he was finally able to breathe. He cherished this rest. He no longer tried to escape, but instead waited patiently for his master to return. He had become feral. A wave of emotion hit him when he saw the door in front of him open again. Two familiar figures walked in, but he was unable to remember their names. They were armed. One, the man, with a crossbow, the other, a woman, with a rifle. _Crossbow_.

Aaron's eyes flew wide. They were here to kill him. He tried his best to scoot away as they entered. He watched as they both lowered their weapons and Aaron saw that they were not Negan's men.

"Aaron," the man called softly to him.

Aaron. That must be his name. He looked at the man. He looked rough. Aaron drew his knees up to his chest, suddenly embarrassed by how he must look. But the man did not look away at him. Instead he let his crossbow fall to the floor and kneeled next to him and drew him into a cautious embrace. Aaron tensed, but when he breathed, he remembered something familiar, something wonderful. _Daryl._

ooo

"Aaron," Daryl breathed. His crossbow fell from his grip to the floor. He had been so worried about him and now, he didn't know what to say. His first instinct was to hug him. He knelt next to Aaron, untied his hands and gag, and wrapped his arms around his bloody and bruised body. He felt Aaron's warmth immediately and began to sob.

"Oh Aaron," Daryl whispered.

"Dar…Daryl," Aaron finally whispered.

Daryl pulled away, still holding Aaron's shoulders and looked at him with a reassuring smile. His eyes had changed. He had become an animal with a collar around his neck and chains as restraints. They both breathed. Daryl cupped Aaron's cheek and wiped the tears away with his thumb.

"I'm here Aaron. I'm here," Daryl said.

Aaron frowned, unable to control his emotions. He was relieved, furious, sad, and wonderful all at the same time. He began to shake. He was being rescued, but at what cost? Did he even want to be rescued anymore? No. He wanted to die, to erase the terrible memories he carried.

"Daryl," Aaron whispered. "Just let me die."

Daryl shook his head. "No, we're getting you out of here."

"If you love me, you'll let me die. Kill me, please."

Daryl shook his head again, this time his bottom lip trembling with worry. "Don't ask me to do that. I love you too much to let you die."

"I'm already dead," Aaron whispered against Daryl as he was pulled into an embrace.

"No, don't give up, Aaron!" Daryl pleaded.

"I'm broken," Aaron said.

"That's alright. Come with me and we can rebuild our relationship."

Aaron pulled back this time and looked at Daryl. He tilted his head and looked at Daryl with emotional eyes. "You don't get it. It's not just my mind he broke, but my body as well."

Daryl looked at him with confusion. He checked his arms and then his legs, then saw the bruised coming from the inside of his thighs. He glanced a look at Aaron's manhood and his cock twitched. He saw the broken mess he was referring to and could only imagine what his anus looked like.

"Oh Aaron," Daryl cried, his hand covered his mouth.

"Let me die," Aaron whispered again.

Daryl shook his head.

"No, we're getting you out of here," Daryl said rising. He stood and motioned to Carol to help him. They both got on either side of Aaron and pulled him to his feet. Aaron stood easily with the help and his arms were pulled over the shoulders of Daryl and Carol. They headed for the door and opened it.

The noise from the commotion outside rose to Aaron's ears and for the first time in a long time, he looked up at the sun and the sky. He let the sun light bathe his skin in warmth. He didn't mind that he was still naked. In fact, he felt better naked, letting the sun hit every inch of his skin. For a moment he felt happier.

Aaron felt a tug coming from his right and noticed that Carol had fallen. He looked down at her and saw Lucille lodged in her brain. His eyes widened and then landed on Negan and his body froze. Daryl, beside him, was pushing his back to aim his crossbow at Negan. Without hesitation, Negan raises his bat again to Daryl's head. He swung and missed as Daryl ducked the blow.

Daryl had to release Aaron to fight Negan. Aaron felt his support vanish and he dropped to the ground next to Carol. Her head was bleeding out and her eyes were fixed on the road ahead of them. Aaron cried at her death.

Daryl shoots an arrow from his crossbow and it flies past Negan's head. Negan then pulls the crossbow from Daryl's hand and takes another swing. Daryl misses the blow again, this time blocking it with his hand. He gripped the barbed wire wrapped around the bat and pulled despite the thorns digging into his hands and the bat flew out of Negan's hands. Daryl flung it to the side. Negan lunges his entire body at Daryl. He puts his hands out to brace for the impact and gets his hands under Negan's shoulders. They grapple each other, punches fly, feet kick. Daryl takes a good punch in his jaw before he finally pushed Negan back and kicks him in the gut. Negan falls back as a horde of walkers gathers around Negan.

Daryl watches as Negan's eyes go wide as he tries to stand but a walker was already grabbing his legs, another one grabbing his arms. They pulled him from all sides until one began to rip at his stomach. Through his shirt, his guts begin to spill out. Daryl smirks as he hears the final cry escape his lips and he knows Negan is finally gone for good.

Daryl takes a long moment to breathe before looking back at Carol and Aaron, only Carol is lying dead on the ground and Aaron is gone. He looked around frantically, searching for Aaron. Where could he have gone? He began shaking. It wasn't supposed to end like this.

"AARON!" he cried. "DAMMIT!"

Daryl screamed in frustration. He had had enough of this life. He didn't want to start over. He cried and grabbed Carol's hand gun from the back of her belt.

Pointed the gun towards his head. He gripped hard on the gun, clenching his eyes, clenching his teeth. Ending it would make it all go away.

He could forget. Forget about Aaron. Forget about Merle. Forget about walkers. Forget about the world.

He cocked the gun.

Forget about emotion. Forget about existence. Forget about love. Forget about friends.

He was alone. Everyone dies alone.

Forget sunlight. Forget the winter. Forget the rain.

His fingers felt for the trigger.

One more heart beat.

He closed his eyes.

One more heart beat.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's note: So, I decided to continue this. Hope you enjoy the story! Oh an to the reader who said my ending sucked…yeah it totally did…sometimes I like to think I'm French…get it? Because their endings sometimes suck leaving everything open?**

Chapter 18

_Daryl._

White light. Silence. Tastes of sunshine. Feels like feathers. The smell of wood and grass.

A deer was frozen, watching, listening, feeling the atmosphere of the woods. It took a cautious step. Then another. He lowered his head. So close to touch.

A twig snapped. Aaron spun around.

"_Daryl,_" he said again in a whisper.

Daryl's eyes snapped open. He sat up and fired his gun. No, Carol's gun. The walker went down and the world returned to silence.

Daryl panicked. The gun he held was shaking in his hands.

"Daryl," Aaron said his name again.

Daryl turned this time to Aaron. _A ghost?_ He reached out. _Warm skin_. He was alive. He was here. Aaron was alive.

"Aaron," he whispered.

Aaron released a breath he had been holding and rushed into Daryl.

Daryl dropped the gun and wrapped his arms around Aaron's body. For the first time in what felt like a long time, they breathed together. Warm breath tickled Aaron's neck. Aaron's hand reached up to Daryl's neck and caressed his hair.

"You're here," Daryl breathed.

"I'm here," Aaron confirmed. "You're alive."

Aaron felt Daryl nod against him.

"What happened?" Daryl asked, looking over his shoulder.

"I saw you pointing a gun to your own head. The walkers had finished with Negan's body and you were the next target. Rick came in started killing the walkers. Michonne knocked you out before you pulled the trigger on yourself and she grabbed me and snapped me back in to reality. She told me to take you and run. So I carried you out here, into the woods. I waited silently, protecting us through the night. There were still gun shots this morning. I've been too afraid to go and check on them. Didn't want to leave you."

"Thank you," Daryl whispered, hugging Aaron a little tighter.

"Do you…" Aaron asked hesitantly. "Do you still want to kill yourself?"

"God no! I just want to hold you and never let go!"

Aaron chuckled against Daryl. Daryl pulled away first. He still grasped Aaron by his shoulders and sat back on his heels and took the sight of him in. He had managed to find an oversized coat. His chest was exposed. He carefully grasped Aaron's face and planted a light kiss on his lips. He did not want to hurt him and he knew they would have to take it easy. Daryl knew Aaron had been abused and he did not want him to experience any memories of bad emotions while they were together. He hoped they would eventually talk about it, but now was not the time.

"We need to keep moving. It's not safe here," Aaron whispered.

Daryl nodded. He grasped Aaron's forearms and helped him up.

"Hilltop, that's where we need to go," Daryl said.

"Hilltop?" Aaron questioned.

Daryl nodded. "It's a community west of here. They were controlled by Negan's group, but they decided to join Rick. We should head there, maybe someone will pick us up on the way. If not, at least we can meet someone there," Daryl said.

Aaron nodded.

Daryl's eyebrows furrowed. He was concerned Aaron was still distant. "Are you going to be alright?" Daryl asked with great concern.

Aaron's hand reached up and cupped Daryl's face. "I will be, as long as I'm with you," he said.

Daryl's heart fluttered in his chest, his feelings of concern dissipated. A few words from Aaron pumped Daryl's blood faster.

"Let's move," Daryl said.

He took Aaron's hand and they made their way out of the woods. He saw Alexandria down the road. Smoke was rising from several of the houses. Their homes were destroyed. There was no going back. He took a moment to reminisce. He remembered how hesitant he was to trust Aaron in the beginning. Their group had been through some shit, shit that he didn't think Aaron could handle. But Aaron stood strong in his beliefs. If it hadn't been for Aaron, none of this would have happened. He had found someone to love and protect in this cookie cutter of a city. They protected each other. Even though their home was destroyed, they still had each other, a philosophy Rick's group was accustomed to. Cherish the important things. Cherish each other.

Daryl felt Aaron's hand give his a light squeeze. Daryl looked to him and smiled. He leaned in and gave Aaron a soft kiss on the corner of his lips. He pulled away and saw Aaron smiling back at him. He closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Aaron's, taking a moment to breath. They kissed one more time, then began down the road, heading west.

ooo

Daryl felt the strap from his crossbow digging into his shoulder. He winced and readjusted it. He couldn't remember it feeling so heavy. He continued to hold Aaron's hand as they walked down the road together. He felt Aaron dragging his feet. They were both exhausted and the sun was setting. He spotted a billboard and led Aaron off the road to the base of the advertising board. The walkers wouldn't be able to climb the ladder, so they could at least be safe from them. Aaron climbed up first and Daryl followed after.

Daryl removed his crossbow and placed it next to him.

"Will we be safe here?" Aaron asked quietly.

"At least from walkers we will be," Daryl said.

"Here," Aaron took Daryl's hands in his. "To keep warm for the night."

Daryl smiled at Aaron. "Sleep. I'll wake you in a couple hours. You can take second watch."

"Ok," Aaron said yawning instantly.

Daryl felt Aaron's body relax against his and his breathing becoming steady. His eyes roamed the ground. It had gotten very dark very fast. The area was quiet, but Daryl could still hear a distant walker growl. He was grateful for the body heat from Aaron, neither of them would survive the night alone.

He sighed and leaned his head back against the board. He didn't know how long Aaron had been asleep, but he saw two flickering lights coming from the east along with the familiar sound of a car hum. Daryl reached for his crossbow and readied a bolt, prepared to shoot anyone unfriendly. The car drew closer. Daryl couldn't make out the car in the dark. His heart beat faster not knowing who was coming their way. If they were paying attention, they would certainly see Daryl and Aaron sitting on the billboard, so Daryl roused Aaron.

"Aaron," he said shaking him slightly. Aaron's eyes blinked slowly open, then he looked up at Daryl.

"Someone is coming," Daryl said.

Aaron's eyes widened as he registered what Daryl was saying. He sat up straighter and glanced down the road. The car was almost to them. The lights were shining brighter.

Daryl and Aaron went very still as the car approached. It came to a slow rolling stop at the billboard. Daryl held his breath still uncertain who was in the car.

"Daryl! Aaron! Thank god!" they heard Rick's voice call out to them.

Daryl closed his eyes and let out the breath he had been holding. He was so grateful that Rick was in the car.

They descended the ladder and made their way over to the car. The back door opened and Daryl climbed inside and turned to help Aaron in next. They shared a seat and Daryl wrapped his arm around Aaron.

"Good to see you Rick," Daryl said.

Rick turned from the passenger seat and smiled at them. Daryl saw the silhouette of Carl sitting on Rick's lap. _Wasn't the boy a little old to be sitting with his father?_

"You too Daryl," Rick commented.

Michonne eased the car forward and they began down the road.

Daryl glanced into the car seat next to them. Judith was sleeping soundly. Car rides usually put babies to sleep so he wasn't surprised.

"How are you guys?" Rick asked.

"Tired," Aaron offered.

Daryl nodded in agreement next to him.

"We all are," he heard Rick respond. "We'll be at Hilltop soon. Everyone else is coming soon. They are not far behind us."

Daryl rested his head against Aaron's and drifted off to sleep.

ooo

Daryl was alive. Aaron was alive. Aaron wondered how that was even possible. Not too long ago he was a mindless sex toy who had forgotten his friends. His whole body ached and he wanted nothing more than a hot shower and a bed. Hilltop was very different than Alexandria. Their homes were shacks and trailers. Aaron doubted he could get a hot bath, and he grew sad when they told him they didn't use any water at night to conserve. Daryl didn't care about their rules and Aaron felt his heart swell at the care he was receiving from Daryl. He gathered a bucket and followed Rick to the place where they would stay. Rick ushered Daryl and Aaron into his trailer.

"You two take the bed in the back. Carl, Judith, Michonne and I will be up here," Rick said.

Aaron felt relief was over him as Daryl guided him to the back of the trailer. He placed the bucket of water at the edge of the bed. Aaron watched as Daryl began to peel away his clothing. Aaron watched him in the darkness of the room. The lights from outside were their only source of light at the moment. Aaron was suddenly grateful that Daryl would not get a very good look at his broken body unless the lights were on inside the room. Daryl's chest was now exposed. He left his jeans on and turned to Aaron.

Aaron felt the warmth from his body as Daryl snaked his hands inside of Aaron's coat. He shrugged it off his shoulders. Aaron almost bent down to retrieve the coat to cover himself up again, but willed himself to stop. This was Daryl, the man he loved. He silently endured the shaming battle raging inside him.

"Let me wash you," Daryl whispered into his ear.

Aaron's body trembled.

"I know it's not hot water, but I figured you would want to be clean before falling asleep," Daryl said taking a small step back, but still holding Aaron around his waist.

Aaron nodded silently. He wanted very much to be clean.

Daryl dropped down and dipped a towel into the water. He rung out the excess water, then rose to stand in front of Aaron.

Aaron grasped his hands together in front of his manhood. Daryl ignored the movement and started cleaning Aaron's head. He slowly wiped away dirt from Aaron's face. He moved the towel down his neck and over his chest.

Daryl turned away to ring out the towel. Aaron breathed. There was nothing sexual about this. He felt loved and cared for. Aaron couldn't help the tears that began falling from his eyes. He should be stronger than this. Daryl smiled and wiped them away, then started on cleaning his arms. They continued this until Aaron was as clean as possible, Daryl wiping gently around his sensitive areas.

Aaron collapsed from exhaustion onto the bed. He heard Daryl unbuckle his pants and heard them hit the floor with a soft thud. He felt the bed shift as Daryl climbed in next to him. Daryl fit perfectly behind him and Aaron fell into a deep sleep with a loving warmth surrounding him. They were safe for now. They had each other. That's all that mattered to Aaron.


End file.
